


One Plussed

by Anonomou



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, Fusion, Genderbending, Masturbation, Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonomou/pseuds/Anonomou
Summary: A lonely individual finds an unlikely, inhuman companion. Some gaps in data are filled.Written over the course of nine months for the SCP general on /trash/ in 2019.
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

One Plussed - Part One  
By AlexanderOrmsby/Anonomou.  
Disclaimer: This is a work of pornographic fiction involving many things that you shouldn't read in public, such as sex and hand-holding. Please do not read if it would be illegal for you to do so.  
Tags - M/F, Transformation, merging, romance, consensual sex in the missionary position

\---

Aaron woke up with a jolt, blinking bleary eyes at freshly typed code. In the reflection of his monitor, the same white-skulled creature peered at him eagerly.  
He swivelled his seat around. It stared at him, unblinkingly.  
With a sigh, he pulled his chair towards his computer, minimising the forum he was tabbed into and typed away at the project. In the corner of his eye, the creature continued watching him, sitting atop his bed.  
Up until a week ago, Aaron had been alone in his apartment.  
Now, followed by the flickering of lights and distortions in the air, he had MalO. To think, that a dodgy app downloaded after a recommendation on the web would summon such a strange creature into his life!  
Black-furred, white-skulled, it was a monstrosity. Yet, past his initial shock and horror, it never seemed to do much besides watch him and vanish after a few brief moments.  
Tonight, MalO had been sitting on his bed for over 8 hours.  
Frowning at the uncomfortable sight, he stopped typing.  
"Don't you have anything better to do?"  
It was a simple question that had always been returned by silence.  
"Damn it, why don't you tell me anything?""  
He stood up, staring at its dead, white eyes. His nails dug into his palm, as he swung at the beast for the first time.  
With a crackle of static between his fist and its fur, it felt as if his heart stopped for the briefest of moments. Sweat ran down his face as he stared at the ground, fist still balled.  
It was as if he swung at air.  
He gave a quick, nervous laugh, wiping his brow.  
Of *course* he couldn't hit it! It was just a hallucination, right?  
"I don't think I'm a hallucination, user."  
The voice was scratchy, crackling through the air like he had heard it through a pair of bad headphones.  
He turned towards the source, coming face to face with a pair of glowing blue eyes.  
"Y-you? You can talk?"  
It nodded, raising a skeletal arm.  
"Only now. I was able to absorb some of your memories, and your language. Though, I may have borrowed a bit more than that..."  
All of a sudden, it leaned in, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
He winced, brushing at the place where its skull had scraped.  
"What was that for? Only cute girls should be doing that!"  
MalO clasped their hands together, in what appeared to be a bashful expression. Was it blushing?  
"To thank you. My job is to be a friend to you, my user. But I wasn't able to talk, I was incomplete."  
It giggled, sounding like a broken audio track with the way each syllable sounded exactly the same.  
"Could you tell me your name, user? If I were to be your girlfriend, I need to know your name, right?"  
She smiled, baring jagged, aliased teeth.  
"Aaron. My name is Aaron, MalO. Nice to meet you."  
He placed a hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing the stringy black fur. After hearing her speak, it was as if his concerns evaporated, leaving only someone who had wanted to be his girlfriend...  
Wait, girlfriend?  
"I have so many questions that I wasn't able to ask you, Aaron. Questions I need answers to so I can know you better."  
MalO spoke once again, her jawbones moving despite not having any lips to make the words she was saying.  
She leaned in, locking eyes, the blue rings of her iris searing itself into him. Her bony digits grasped his shoulder the same way he did with hers, squeezing.  
"Tell me Aaron, what is anime?"

\----

Life with MalO was unlike any other experience Aaron had.  
He had only downloaded the app, thinking it was some sort of friendly meet-up app, and yet...  
MalO had playfully splayed herself on the tabletop in what she thought was a seductive pose.  
Given her lack of feminine traits however, it was the equivalent of a PC dressed up in lingerie and prepared for a calendar pin-up. Though, her naked form betrayed no treasures for his virgin eyes.  
Silently, he pondered whether he should become a furry.  
It was weird, how fast she had changed though. Even though he didn't need to leave his house, she insisted on holding his hand whenever he left his room, to pick up food packages from his balcony or to the fridge to get a drink.  
She claimed that she was "gathering data", just like when she learned how to talk. And apparently, also about his interest in cute, fictional girls.  
"Master-san! Would you like me to make you breakfast?"  
He shuddered, thinking back to the burned flakes of noodles and plastic he had woke up to one morning. It was one thing to receive his groceries via drone, but smoking up the house was another.  
"No. You can't cook, and you'll just ruin the food. Do you even need to eat, anyway?"  
She snickered, giving a mischievous smirk. Sometimes it was impressive how well she could emote with her skull. She swung her bony legs to the floor, standing once more.  
"Hee hee. Couples are meant to tease each other like that, aren't they? But I will learn eventually, I swear it!"  
Shaking his head in amusement, Aaron turned back to the cup of noodles, pouring kettle water over the crisp, dry meal.  
"I'll teach you someday, but I'm real busy today. Got several projects I need to send in to customers, though I have to wait for them to compile first. But I don't know, we're not quite a couple yet."  
She gave a quick, crackly affirmation, before tilting her head.  
"Not yet? We already know each other quite well, and I've been watching your shows with you. Is there something else I require?"  
Her question was analytical, but the way she was shouting at the screen last night's episode betrayed her own excitement and investment.  
"Well, part of being in a relationship is knowing how to interpret what your partner wants. Respect is the starting line, but everyone has needs, and being in a relationship is trying to fulfil each other's needs as much as possible. I guess that's the way love happens."  
Silently, he chastised himself. What was someone like him doing, talking about love and relationships?  
Those nights when he could do nothing but stare at the darkened ceiling, listening to the tick of a clock came to mind, leading him to pause. He shook his head, turning around.  
MalO had nodded thoughtfully, staring towards the ceiling, contemplating his advice. A few days ago, she would simply freeze in place, like a buffering computer.  
Placing the kettle down, Aaron turned to see her walk through the wall of the living room, disappearing from sight.  
He smiled, sighing to himself. Even with her strangeness, her growing humanity was endearing. Was she really taking his words to heart? 

The scent of breakfast filled the room, and Aaron inhaled deeply. Gradually, the water turned to soup, and he stuck the disposable chopsticks into the soft mass, ready to eat.  
"Oh, Aaroooon~", MalO cried in her static-riddled tones, prompting him to turn from his meal.  
"Yeah, anything you n-"

MalO was standing behind him, hands behind her back.  
She had breasts.  
MalO had breasts.  
He stared at the orbs of black flesh, MalO smiling at him from above. From the way they gently drooped, they were C-cup in size, he guessed. Despite being covered in a thin layer of fur, a pair of nipples capped each round peak, a shade lighter than the fur itself.  
As his cock stiffened, his eyes scanned down MalO's curvaceous form, the once-gangly creature now sporting proper hips and the start of an hourglass figure. Most importantly, nestled between her soft thighs, a delectable, plump mound, a pink nub staring back at him atop her clit. Behind her rounded ass, he tail wagged.  
*She was dripping*.  
"Relationships are about fulfilling needs. Thanks to you, I've realized that I've been ignoring your needs far too much!"  
MalO hugged Aaron close to her, squishing her breasts against his chest. Flustered, he could only stammer.  
"H-how?"  
She smiled, pressing her skull to his lips. A writhing, *warm* tendril wormed its way into his mouth, as they kissed, man and monster. With each second she probed his mouth, MalO humped against his bulge, spreading pussy juice across his crotch. Finally, she pulled back, tongue hanging from the side of her jaws, dripping dark drool onto the tiles. Aaron gasped, clutching his chest in shock.  
"Your genes. Humans are so wonderful, aren't they? This... pleasure. It's something new to me."  
She tilted her head again, staring innocently, a hint of concern in her eyes. He stared back, something flaring inside of him.  
"Is something wrong, Aaron? I hope I followed those videos of yours correctly."  
Breakfast could wait.  
"Bed. Now".  
His erection pressed desperately against its prison as he carried his girlfriend to his bed, making his need known with every throb. MalO's breasts bounced as he carried her along, weighing unexpectedly little as she shifted around in his arms.  
Finally, as he threw her down onto the soft mattress, she laughed.  
"Haha, what are we gonna do on the bed, Aaron?"  
He fumbled with the button of his pants for a moment, before casting it beside him, throwing his shirt off with his other hand. Clad only in his underwear, his cock had pried the fabric away from his waist. A thin string of pre snapped as he threw off his underwear, climbing onto the bed as well.  
He hadn't masturbated in two weeks. Not with MalO watching him!  
*God*, his balls felt full.  
Digging his hands into the scruff of her neck, he buried his face into her beautiful, soft chest.  
At first, she looked on haughtily, blue-eyes shining ever-more brighter as she revelled in her victory, the fulfilment of her duty.  
Then he pressed his shaft against her folds.  
She gasped, jaws snapping open in surprise, tongue lolling out once more.  
The way her passage gripped him reminded him of the fleshlight he had hidden under his bed. But this was far more real. Far more *wet*, far more *warm*.  
The tables turned, and Aaron looked smugly onto the dazed monster, meeting her lust-riddled eyes. He stifled a laugh - her eyes changed to heart-shapes!  
Their shared, gasping breaths filled the room. A pair of virgins, a pair of misfits.  
A happy couple.  
For the first time, they were united together, hips swaying, wet flesh grinding against one another.  
He grunted as he continued to thrust into her, eyes darting over her form. Their combined scent filled the air of their little household, an aroma of heady musks and wet fur.  
MalO shifted backwards, pulling him over the edge of the bed. She pulled him closer to her, his chest rubbing and squelching against her breasts, their combined sweat a lubricant for their skin.  
In the midst of one thrust, she wrapped her legs around his back, holding him inside of her like a skeletal lock, moaning and muttering to herself in ecstasy.  
Aaron winced at the sudden press of bone against his flesh, prompting an apologetic gasp as MalO loosed her grip.  
Drip, drip... the bedsheets had long since been soaked by their passionate love, hints of white coating shaft and clit as they writhed together in glorious, wet, sex.  
Every moment they passed, they discovered new things about their body that a lone individual could not.  
For MalO, the way her nipples *burned*, ached for touch! Every time Aaron spared a hand from his exploration of her form, he would tease them, give them a flick that made her processors blur, jaws grind together!  
For Aaron, the way her tail gently tickled his sack every time he pulled back, to the simple sensation of an actual, physical woman's sex, they were all new.  
The pair moved as if they were masters, as if their bodies were made for each other.  
Their virginity was not a factor. Instinct seemed to whisper to each of them, data flowing freely, egging them on.  
Hints were whispered without a word.  
Grab her ear. Pull on it.  
Lean in. Kiss him.  
Pressure built, heat rising. Electricity crackled through the air, the distortions and static visible to the naked eye.  
They squeezed together, as close as they could.  
They yelled together, proclaiming their lust and pleasure.  
Finally, they came, bolts of white hot cum glowing freely through MalO's digital form. Rich genetic information seeped through her and the sheets below, a silly smile plastered across her skull as her processors struggled to read the fresh influx of data.  
Aaron collapsed on top of her, his pale skin and hair contrasting with MalO's dark, womanly form, her sweat-covered fur shining under the lights.  
For the briefest of moments, it seemed like they were one.  
And it was wonderful.

Aaron was the first to rise, strands of MalO's fur sticking to his exhausted form as he rolled across to the other side of the bed, panting beside her.  
It was strange to think that a digital being would need to breathe. But, lying there, listening to MalO, he could understand. 

Finally, MalO sat up, cum still leaking between her legs as she wrung sweat out of her fur.  
She smiled.  
"So, gonna have your breakfast, or am I going to make it for you?" 

\----

At first, MalO had complained about wearing clothes, claiming that all she needed was fur.  
Of course, her order history online spoke otherwise. Finding a set of panties in his morning mail was the start.  
She had tackled him, prying the soft fabric from between his fingers and hid them behind her back. He didn't even know she had learned what embarrassment was!  
"I-I just wanted to surprise you! I can tell that it's a bit weird for me to be naked, now that I'm... compatible with you, so I needed to get something in my size!"  
He couldn't help but giggle.  
"Just let me know next time, I can help you pick something out. I can afford a lot, my development commissions mean that I can afford the basics easily."  
It was fun, *sharing*. Sharing a home, sharing gifts, sharing experiences.  
She would lean over his chair, pointing excitedly at clothes and accessories on the website, laughing along with him as they imagined her in elaborate lingerie, roleplay costumes, or school uniforms.  
"Don't worry too much about the price. Never had anyone else to spend money on, so you can pick whatever you like".  
The app had claimed that he would never have to be alone again, yet it still felt like a dream, a blessing.  
Would it ever end? Would she disappear one day, like the past few weeks had only been a free trial? How could an app like that bring the woman he loved into this world, into his home?  
MalO sat beside him, in a loose-fitting shirt she had borrowed from his own closet, wearing nothing but a thin pair of pink panties over her sex. Her fingers danced across the buttons of her controller as battles played out on the television screen.  
With one decisive motion, she swept his character off of the ledge, into the inky abyss.  
"Ha! Get DESTROYED, turboloser! I'm the queen of games in the household now!"  
She danced around in a circle as she gloated, the tips of her bony toes clacking on the ground rhythmically.  
He would groan, wondering whether her digital origin meant she had sharper reflexes or better inputs. But after watching her bask in victory, he couldn't help but laugh as well.  
"Oh no, my one claim to fame! I have been defeated, and I am no longer the king!"  
They would wrestle, falling together into a heap of limbs, prompting them to laugh evermore.  
Her voice didn't have static or distortions any more. Aaron hadn't noticed it at first, but over their shared days, it became increasingly apparent. The changes in her pitch, her tone, her expression and vernacular, her laughter - they were all conspicuously, distinctly, undeniably human.  
On some nights when they huddled together, watching old films on the television, they would share a blanket. He would run a hand gently through her hair - gently combed by him before, of course, and snuggle up closer together through the winter season.  
Even though she resembled some strange, skeletal wolf, when he closed his eyes and felt her thrumming pulse...  
She was alive. And he was glad to be alive with her. It didn't matter whether she was human or not.  
Aaron chose not to worry about the future, spending his free time in-between his online work with MalO whenever he could.  
They would join each other in their own activities - MalO exercising along with him on the balcony, soaking in the sun's rays, Aaron browsing the internet with MalO, with him having to translate memes to her every so often.  
Nobody would ever visit, but that was okay. It would probably be awkward, having to explain why your girlfriend was a skeletal wolf monster.  
As long as they had each other, they were complete. 

Surprisingly, MalO was never interested in the outside. It was convenient, but a curiosity.  
"Why do that when I can just search up everything on the internet?"  
Having lived inside for two years now, Aaron could understand the sentiment.  
There was no need to explore the outside world when he had everything he could ever want in his home. A world of his own to explore, in the shape of a woman.

\------

It was one chilly morning when their next shift in paradigm would occur.  
A fresh carton of eggs rested on the tabletop, their shells shimmering under the kitchen lights. An unwrapped loaf of bread remained beside it. The pieces of the culinary cornerstones: Eggs on Toast. A good start for any budding chef!  
A spatula and chef hat sat on the table nearby, as MalO browsed recipes and instructions on her phone.  
It had been a bitch trying to find a phone that would work with her bony fingers, but seeing it become her next fixation was reward in itself.  
Her tail was wagging erratically, a frown across her expressive skeletal face as she scanned over the instructions.  
"MalO? Is there something wrong?", he asked, placing a salt-shaker beside the pan.  
She yelped, almost dropping the phone, before scooping it out of the air.  
"S-sorry. Nervous. Been thinking about this a lot. So many mistakes I could cause..."  
She jittered, muttering about burned egg and house fires to herself until Aaron placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's okay, MalO. I'm supervising, you don't have to be nervous. We can try as many times as we want."  
He guided her hand to the spatula, her digits hesitantly gripping the handle. It continued to jiggle, her hand unsteady. With a gasp, she dropped the spatula to the floor with a clatter.  
"Sorry. Nervous."  
Calmly, Aaron bent down and retrieved the tool, running it under the sink for a moment. Once again, he returned it to her hand, before catching it in mid-air as it slipped out of her fingers once more.  
"Sorry. Nervous."  
Aaron sighed, leading MalO aside and smiling at her.  
"It's fine, MalO. We can wait until another time until you're feeling better."  
Her blue-ringed eyes turned to meet his, giving an uneasy nod. She closed them for a moment, before speaking once more.  
"Aaron... can we have sex again? Just a quickie. I know it sounds weird, but it calms me down. I want to try again after that, I don't want to give up now!"  
He smirked, giving her a coy wink.  
"You know, most women would ask someone to make breakfast for them *for* sex. "  
Her frown flipped, matching his smile in turn with jagged teeth.  
"I'm sure there are many women out there with black fur and a skull for a face."  
Finally, hand in hand, they skipped over to their shared bed, sliding onto it with trained precision. There was a depression along the sides of the bed where they had slept, one tall, one shorter.  
The clothes came off quickly, sighs flowing forth as they gently caressed each other's bodies.  
Just a quickie. Just a quickie, they reminded themselves, as MalO pressed her hands to Aaron's chest, staring gleefully down at him from above.  
"The queen's come to claim her dues, peasant!" she proclaimed, reaching down to guide Aaron into her waiting folds.  
Like flicking a switch, the change was instantaneous - MalO's haughty attitude melted away as they locked together in their favourite past-time.  
She gripped his shoulders as she bucked up and down, his shaft sliding slick through her well-loosened folds. Their bedding squeaked beneath them, hissed words passing through MalO's jaws as her pleasure peaked higher and higher.  
"Holy shit... fuck, fuck, fuck!"  
A dark, sweaty patch grew beneath the interlocking pair. Aaron could feel the sheets stick to his skin as he shifted around, MalO rocking his world.  
Drawing closer to mutual climax, there was a strange shift in the surroundings. Distortions grew in the air, visible in blocks, condensing on MalO's body.  
In between gasping breaths, her swinging tail batting against the side of his knees, MalO cried out in orgasmic bliss.  
"Oh god!"  
The distortions intensified, engulfing MalO as pleasure coursed through her body, orgasm reached before her partner.  
"MalO? What's happeni-"  
Her moan turned into a primal scream of pleasure, rattling the walls as colour *split* in front of Aaron's eyes.  
Electricity crackled and flashed as MalO hilted herself in her partner. Her hands slid off his shoulders, pressing on his chest for support before blue light engulfed the pair, their flesh translucent for the briefest of moments.  
For a moment, time hung still - a pair of skeletons, one in climax, one splayed in concern.  
Finally, the light cleared, leaving *one* individual behind.  
It blinked, staring up towards the empty ceiling for a moment, lifting its head off of the soaked sheets.  
They looked ahead, finding dusky, brown-furred breasts.  
"What?"  
It was all Aaron could utter.  
There hadn't been the blissful release of orgasm. One moment, she was on top. The other, she was gone. Cut short, at the moment of her climax.

His thoughts were scrambled - seeing from one perspective, then another, then both at the same time. He saw himself, he saw MalO.  
He raised a hand. It was covered in the same dusky fur, tipped with gentle claws. Scrabbling around on the desk, he grabbed MalO's discarded phone, clicking on the interior camera.  
He saw neither himself, nor MalO. 

A skeletal face, long jaws connected by a strip of muscle and tendon. Light blue-grey *human* eyes. The light blonde fur seemed to stretch down its body, a modest vagina between its legs. Apart from its face, the fur covered all of its limbs, rich and soft, instead of stringy and wire-like.  
His ears twitched, matching the reflection. 

"I'm sorry, Aaron."  
MalO's voice spoke to him, barely a whisper.

"I've waited so long to be complete, I lost control of myself! And-and I was so nervous, I couldn't even cook an egg or hold a spatula, and, and-"  
A tear crept down his face, Aaron raising a hand to dab at the warm droplet. She was crying? *He* was crying.  
"What did you do to us, MalO? What did you do!"  
What was happening? How did this happen? He clutched at their head, claws digging into their scalp.  
He found himself shouting, unfamiliar sensations coursing through his body. The way the breeze blew through his fur, strange cravings, and a ghastly emptiness that loomed inside of him, begging to be filled with *something*.  
What even was he? Was he ever going to be human again?  
MalO spoke up once again, her sobs penetrating his clouded thoughts.  
"I... merged with you. I didn't think it was actually going to work, I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh, god, I'm so sorry."  
Aaron recoiled at the unfiltered emotion that wracked his - their body, doubling over. The tears kept flowing even as he clamped a hand onto their muzzle, the salty fluid stinging their *human* eyes.  
Gritting his teeth, he clutched a hand to their head, running it through their fur in a consoling motion.  
"No, that's my bad. I shouldn't have shouted at you. This is just... really unexpected."  
He wrapped an arm around their breasts, in a self-hugging motion. With the sensation of fur running across their exposed nipples, he hissed. *Damn*, they were sensitive, it was painful.  
"You're not mad at me, Aaron?"  
He nodded, wiping the tears away and straightening up. His viewpoint seemed higher, likely owed to MalO's inherent lankiness.  
"It's fine. We'll... we'll figure this out later."  
His free hand rubbed at their stomach, which growled like an unkillable beast.  
"But first, let's go make breakfast. Together."  
It was a strange sensation, to feel someone else being elated in a body you shared together. Their ears perked up, tail wagging.  
"Yes! We can use this as an opportunity for ourselves. Cmon, let's go!"  
They leapt at the bedroom wall, phasing through and falling onto the floor on the other side.  
Aaron shook his head, dazed. It was like the wall had been made from smoke!  
"Always wondered what that felt like."  
He ignored the fact that he was now sharing the body of a digital skeleton wolf who was also his girlfriend. He also tried to ignore the conspicuous absence of something between his legs, and the conspicuous presence of something on his chest, deciding that his sanity was much better spent elsewhere currently.  
He walked forwards on strange new legs, wobbling and stumbling. Yet, before he could fall, MalO guided his steps forth, a phantom instinct in his mind telling him how to balance himself on his clawed feet.  
"Only fair that I teach you some new things as well, sweetie~"  
A coy grin spread across their face, troubles pushed aside for now in favour of playful teasing.  
"Knowing you, *walking* was something that you thought was an advanced subject."  
An apron was grabbed from the counter, tied to hug their body. MalO placed a hand on their flank, giving it a playful slap.  
"Humph, I'm impressed. Your ass may be fatter than *mine*, Aaron. Maybe I should use you as a model when I make changes to myself in future."  
He picked up an egg, studying it carefully.  
"Pfft, we all know that's mostly you. I wouldn't be surprised we ended up so feminine because you wanted to show off."  
There was a brief silence from MalO, forcing Aaron to tighten his jaws. Probably a touchy subject.  
"Anyway", he began, "MalO. Try doing the initial parts yourself. I'll watch and provide feedback."  
Given new direction, MalO immediately flung open the cupboard, retrieving a measuring jug.  
Aaron could only spectate from behind her eyes as one by one, she cracked the eggs with extreme precision. The six yolks slid into the measuring jug before she reached for another carton and repeated the process. Two more jugs were retrieved, much to his horror.  
Three whole measuring jugs. Each half-filled with egg.  
With a feeling not too dissimilar from watching an execution, he stared uselessly as MalO tipped the contents into their mouth, the slick yolk and whites sliding down their throat into their cavernous stomach. She downed another jug of eggs before she paused.  
Thank god, he thought. She's finally stopping.  
She reached for the bread and shovelled the slices into their mouth, gnashing on it like someone slamming a printer slid repeatedly.  
"MalO," he called, as she tried to swallow the pulpy mass of egg and bread. "MalO, stop. MalO. *Stop.*"  
"Hnnrhgh?", she grunted, pausing mid-swallow. Aaron could feel his eyes water as the combination of raw egg and bread congealed inside their shared mouth, the experience rendering him speechless by MalO's complete lack of understanding of food.  
Finally, he forcibly swallowed the foul mass, shivering. Then, a determined furrow to their brow, he brandished the spatula and retrieved a fresh carton of eggs. He pushed the measuring jugs aside, mentally locking away the taste of raw egg and bread into his subconscious. The lump sat at the base of his stomach, but their seeming lack of a gag reflex meant that that was where it stayed. 

"Let's get cooking." 

Clicking dials, pan on stove. The one thing he knew how to do well besides programming.  
He could feel MalO watching curiously behind his eyes as he swirled a dollop of oil across the surface of the pan, feeling his new tail swish behind him.  
The eggs were cracked against the side of the pan, then blossoming outwards like a daisy. One, two, that should be enough.  
The sound of the crackling yolk thrummed in his fluffy ears as he moved around, tossing two squares of bread into the heated toaster.  
It was like a dance within his own body. He would demonstrate, then she would follow in his steps, repeating the process as his thoughts flowed forth.  
Finally, the stove was clicked off, eggs scooped onto a waiting baked bed.  
A simple meal without overbearing flair. Several eggs between warm toasted bread.  
With the addition of a plate holding the sandwich like a crown, it was complete. 

"Can I? Can I?"  
MalO fluttered around the dish, examining their meal from every angle.  
They smiled together.  
"Yes, you can. We both can. We did it together, right?"  
Aaron took the initiative, gripping the sandwich the proper way.  
He felt his shared jaws opening far beyond his expectations, like a snake ready to devour its prey.  
Snap, snap.  
The sandwich was gone, with only the faint pool of oil and yolk on the dish left behind.  
"Maybe I'll teach you how to savour things properly next, MalO."  
She giggled, rubbing their stomach as they slumped down against the kitchen cabinet and onto the floor. Even with the apron as their only clothing, it felt warm through the layer of fur. They were still together, man and anomaly. Would they ever un-fuse?  
Aaron let his thoughts drift alongside MalO's contented daydream, like coloured water swirling in a cup.  
The taste of gently salted egg and whole-meal bread lingered on their tongues, a shared warmth in their belly.


	2. Chapter 2

One Plussed Part 2   
By AlexanderOrmsby/Anonomou  
Disclaimer: This is a work of pornographic fiction, which you probably shouldn't read in public. Please do not read if it will be illegal for you to do so.   
Tags - M/F, romance, merging, self-exploration, masturbation

\-----

Sharing a body with someone else was an enlightening and at times, frustrating experience.   
When you agreed with each other, it was like taking turns playing a simulation game. When you disagreed, things would get much less cohesive.  
This was a mutual understanding reached between Aaron and MalO when brushing their teeth.  
"Why do we have to brush our teeth? You can be tasting your meals and snacks over and over, even hours later!"  
"Because I'm not going to put 7 years of dental care down the drain because you decided that you wanted to eat the whole candy jar."  
It turned out that MalO did not like the taste of mint. Aaron grunted as he reached over to steady his right arm, MalO waving it around, toothbrush gripped in her vice-like claws. Then, with a sharp jerk, the brush flew out of her palm, rattling around inside of the bathroom sink. The third time today.  
"Alright, let's agree to disagree."  
With a tired glance in the mirror, Aaron saw not himself, but a grey-blonde wolf-creature with an undersized white shirt pulled over their breasts. It might have been erotic, even, were it not for the colourful toothpaste that was smeared haphazardly across the neckline. Their shared eyes seemed duller than ever, the stony grey looking like a screen without a backlight.  
The two of them staggered out of the bathroom, ears drooping. They slumped against the bed, staring up at the roof.  
The same sight that greeted them last morning when they had fused together.

"Aaron? Are you frustrated because of me?"  
He shook his head, speaking with their unfamiliar, shared tone of voice.  
"No, it's just-"  
"It's because you don't want to be with me like this, do you?"  
MalO cut him off, her voice echoing inescapably within their head.   
He gritted his teeth, bringing a hand towards his face and rubbing at his skull.   
"MalO, come on. Please don't think that way, we've already established that I like you, and want the best for you."  
What was he going to do? There had to be *something* he could do.  
"I'm sorry. Now I'm making trouble for you, and you can't do your job because I'm in your head..."  
Ah, right. His programming commissions. Aaron admitted that, given the present situation, those were on the backburner. But...  
"MalO, I think I've got an idea."  
He leapt up from the bed, almost threatening to trip over as he swung himself into his swivel-chair, tail sticking out of the hole in the chair's back.   
He rubbed at his lengthened calves. "Damn, MalO? How do you ever get around like this?"  
She giggled.   
"My secret~"  
Aaron rotated the chair around, facing the shining monitor. He grabbed a loose USB cable that was connected to the PC, pushing the tip against his fur. With a moment of resistance, the USB sank right into their mass, feeling nothing but a faint electrical connection.   
"Bingo."  
The screen clicked on, a new drive's icon in the file explorer."  
A sole, black outline of a ring with three arrows jutting into it.  
"MalO 1.1".  
"MalO, can you tell me what you know about yourself? Of your earliest days with me, when you couldn't say a word?"  
Aaron closed his eyes, picturing MalO in front of himself. She floated around in the inky void like they were sharing a room together in his head.   
Leaning back, the flapping of her jaws matched her inner voice.  
"Well... there was a lot of things I didn't know. All I knew was that you were my user, and I had to be a good friend to you. So, when you had downloaded me months ago, I ended up scanning through all of your files to determine what kind of friend I should be."  
Aaron felt his blood run cold.   
"Even my..."  
"Even your porn, yes! That was how I realised that you needed a girlfriend, Aaron!"  
He exhaled, eyes unfocusing. To think, he would get burned by his *girlfriend* for being a virgin!  
"Though, I wasn't able to make myself an ideal body until I knew how you responded to my actions. So I had to borrow some data that I couldn't find on your computer."  
He blinked at the computer screen, right-clicking on the icon, checking properties.   
One gigabyte, fifteen, one hundred, five hundred...  
The drive only continued to grow in size, registering faster than any normal drive could be read.  
"So much for 9.8 megabytes. You've put on some weight, girl!"  
MalO pouted inside of him, provoking a smile from him.   
"That's only because I've got your fat ass in me right now!"  
He shook his head, staring at the expanding number, now in the range of hundreds of terabytes.  
"MalO... what was that other kind of data you took from me?"  
This time, she took control, rubbing bashfully at their shoulder with her mousehand. The USB in their arm jiggled like a strange, futuristic IV drip.   
"Your... genes. Biological information. I only realized how effective it was when you touched me that day, and for the first time I knew so *much* about you!"  
She blushed, or at least Aaron thought she had. Hard to tell when she's got a skull for a face.  
"Hey! Don't look at me like that, it's not like I'm going to get pregnant! I'm still made of data, but I've been borrowing from you so I can do my job better!"  
He grinned lecherously, tilting his chin upwards in a sneer.  
"My, my, MalO. I didn't realise you were such a dirty *cum slut*. Maybe that's why you were crying out for my seed, because *nothing* would complete you more than a child in your digital womb, is that right?"  
"Aaaaaah! It's not like that, it's not like that!"  
She grabbed onto her ears, pulling them down against the side of her skull in bashful embarrassment.   
He snickered, before turning back towards the monitor, tapping the screen.   
"Back on topic, you've been taking in my data. Maybe... that's how we ended up fusing together? Because you were integrating my genes into yourself? I mean... we did fuck several times before we fused. While it's easy to say that this is our shared data, that doesn't make sense, does it? You're the only part of us that's digital, but we combined together regardless."  
MalO let go of her ears, staring inquisitively at the data displayed on the screen. The number had capped out around a thousand terabytes, the rest of its value disappearing off into the void of the window it was displayed in.   
"I guess that makes sense. I've always felt incomplete, Aaron. Being with you made me feel more alive, more like something that *exists*. Being made of data, with nobody else capable of seeing you except the user... It's lonely. Especially when your user hates, or fears you... Being together, made me feel like a proper person. I just wish I hadn't jumped at the chance, before we were ready."  
Aaron leaned back in his chair, staring at his arm, then at the computer screen. He sucked air through his teeth, feeling his lungs fill. Why was this the only idea that came to mind?  
"MalO. There is one thing we haven't tried yet to get us to unfuse."  
"What is it?"  
He bit his lip, exhaling the word like a curse.  
"Mmmm...asturbating."  
The image of MalO in his mind zoomed close, pressing her face into his. Her grin was monstrous, eyes turning a flat shade of white for further exaggeration.  
"DIRTY CUM SLUT."  
She drawled the words over him, like he was being crushed under its weight. MalO cackled, pushing herself out of the chair and flopping into the bed.  
"Dear Aaron, I thought you'd never ask~. Why, I didn't mention it at first because I knew you'd make fun of me for bringing up an idea that sounds like it's something out of your porn stash!"  
This time, he found himself blushing, blood warming the spots where his cheeks were meant to be on his skull.  
"H-hey! I'm just saying it because of logic. We fused last time because you came when you had my genes in you! So if we come again this time, maybe it'll work! Though why do you think it'll work? It's the kind of stupid idea that you'd say in the first place!"  
He found that there was an uncontrollable leer stretching across their bony face, as MalO gripped at the shirt covering their chest. She ripped out the USB cable, flicking it onto the desk dismissively.   
"Because, *dear Aaron.* Everyone knows that porn logic works for real life if the situation you're in is weird enough!"  
Aaron spluttered through her forced, clenched smile as she peeled off their shirt and cast it into the corner of the room. The fact that he was the one who persuaded MalO that they didn't need panties only made it sting more.   
"That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard! "  
"Careful, Aaron~. You'd better not talk like that to your mistress."  
Slowly, she traced her claw tips across their fluffy stomach, carving a line through the fur towards their virgin sex.   
"Hope you're not too attached to your masculinity. Because I'm going to *jailbreak* you."  
Aaron burst out into a laugh, before MalO *plunged* two fingers into their waiting folds, causing him to shiver and moan, his guffaw cut short. He whimpered as she withdrew her hand, trailing a long, black tongue over his liquid pleasure. His *girl*cum.   
She whispered to him in a sultry tone, gripping and tweaking the nipple of their left breast.  
"You taste *wonderful*. I'll make a wonderful slut out of you yet. "  
Even though they shared the same body, it felt like someone else's fingertips was caressing him. He squirmed around on the bed, leaving a faint wet trail. His eyes fluttered as MalO forced their body to breathe in, the scent of a needy *woman* filling his head. That was his scent?   
"M-MalO..."  
She clamped a hand against his jaws, whispering to him from within. Like a serpent coiling around its prey, Aaron could feel MalO's arms gripping his sense of self.   
"Shh-shh. Call me by my title..."  
Without warning, she started grinding against their fingertips, sending spasms of pleasure through them both. Aaron's thoughts grew hazy, tongue lolling out the moment MalO relinquished her grasp. He didn't even notice, continuing the ministrations she began unconsciously.   
He *explored.*  
Soft. So soft. Wet.  
This was his - their pussy?   
His thumb pried open the warm, gaping cavern as his other hand writhed around within, desperate to tease sensitive, pink flesh. The elasticity was enthralling, the way that every stretch, every stroke seemed to flush electricity through his veins...  
They were half digital, weren't they? But this felt so *real*, so toe-curlingly real!  
Beneath MalO's current domineering persona, it was clear to Aaron that she was basking in the experience alongside him. From her huffing, gasping breaths between her orders of pleasure, to the invisible weight pressing on his shoulders in reality - it was clear that the same, haughty girl was beneath.  
He shuddered, a spray of cum marking the already-stained sheets. His eyes rolled over, as tremors ran through his body - the milestone first female orgasm, a virgin bliss shared with the very woman that made it possible.   
Their passage clenched and unclenched against their hands, soaking their fur through with fresh orgasmic musk. MalO grunted inside of his mind as he was left a moaning wreck, the pair unable to exchange playful teases, or continue their roleplay for those moments of afterglow.  
Finally, MalO took control of their body once more, the lack of a refractory period well-aware to her.  
"Did you enjoy that, my little, my precious slut?"   
Aaron whimpered, his eyes shut not from exhaustion, but from sensation overload.   
"Yes, mistress."   
She stood up, dripping a trail of pleasure as she bent under the bed, retrieving an unmarked box. Their legs quivered as they scrabbled wet hands over the box, before flopping onto the bed breasts-first.   
"We're not finished yet. I've yet to *break* you, slut."  
With a devilish flame in her eye, MalO tore at the box, ripping open gift-wrap and throwing off the lid.   
"But trust me, after this? You'll be mine forever."  
Aaron stared down, his view locked in place by his mistress.  
It was long.  
It was thick.  
It looked like a 3D model of an eggplant that had been contorted by perverse fantasy and dipped in a coal-like texture.  
It was a dildo shaped like a dog dick, knot and all. As far as he could tell, it was as wide as their fist - no, even larger!  
"Ma-M-Mistress? I-I don't think I can-"  
In his mind's eye, MalO stroked his face, cooing.  
"It's okay, it's okay... you want this. You CRAVE this, you want that hole in yourself filled, don't you?"   
She slammed the end of the dildo into the bed's front end.   
Aaron's legs trembled as he positioned himself above the dildo's extended tip, whimpering in fear and arousal.  
Finally, MalO forced his legs to buckle, the beginnings of a squat.  
The tip poked at his entrance, stretching it further... further...  
"Ngh-ghh-gah!"   
Unused to the sheer size of the silicon, he hacked and gasped. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes from the pain and pleasure both, a dizzying weight growing in his head.   
But it felt so fucking *good*.   
With MalO's heavy breaths in his head, the pain subsided as he found himself matching her rhythm, gradually working his way down the black shaft.   
Inch by inch, he took more of the dildo into himself. Uncontrollably changing his expression, he alternated between a blissful and drooling teeth-clenched smile or having jaws open and tongue lolling out in pleasure. Then, *feeling* the next inch enter him, *fill* him, he would come, splashing the sheets with more and more cum. MalO was beside him every step of the way, stroking his cheek, squeezing their breasts...  
"You're doing great~", she would drawl in his ear, whispering encouragement with each passing orgasm. As much as the toy seemed to fill him to the brim, with her presence, he simply wanted to go *further, even further.*   
Finally, they stopped at the tip of the knot, a gasping wreck of a creature. Their thighs had long since been soaked by their own pleasure, the base of the dildo glistening like an overflowing, perverse chalice.   
"Pl-pluh pleease..."   
Mentally, the two huddled together closer and closer, as they braced for the   
"You're mine, you're mine, you will always be mine..."   
MalO muttered to herself, arms shaking in reality as she held them both above the precipice of pleasurable oblivion.  
Her arm slipped on the soaked sheets.  
They *fell* on the toy, the knot stretching and filling the pair more than they had ever taken before.  
Like the flick of a switch, their roles as mistress and minion were forgotten in favour of mutual unrelenting bliss.  
They howled together in unison, light and static bursting forth from their body. Sprays and sprays of cum jetted forth with such intensity that it soaked through the entirety of the mattress, pooling into a sinful stain in the dust under the bed frame.  
A radiance like that of the sun shone for a brief moment, before fading.   
Finally, a pair of people, man and anomaly, were left panting on top of the bed.   
The dildo was left smoking, a few centimetres away from Aaron's exposed rear.

He groaned, kneading his fur-less, sore body. He looked towards MalO with an incredulous expression.  
"When and why did you get a dildo, anyway? And why in that shape?"   
She giggled, flicking cum and sweat off of her digits.  
"Ordered it when you weren't looking on an alternate account. You really should pay more attention to your bank account besides whether it's in the black or not!"   
Then, she bashfully placed her hands in her lap, crossing her legs.  
"It was originally for me, in case you ever had to go out and do something... the shape was really my own preference. I'm an exotic girl!"  
Fingers danced through MalO's sweat-matted hair in response.  
"You know, I was always yours forever. Didn't have to break me to get me to say that. I won't be leaving any time soon, and if I have to, I'll find a way for you to come with me."  
She batted him playfully across the arm.  
"Don't say such cheesy lines! You embarrass me more than myself sometimes!"   
They laughed, snuggling up closer, wet from their own passion and exhaustion.  
MalO wrapped an arm around her lover, pressing her bony face against his soft features. Within moments, she was out, bare chest gently rising and falling to a rhythm of her own. Finally, Aaron scratched at his chest, twisting his fingers around a new-grown tuft of hair before finally passing out into a deep sleep.

\--- 

With the humming of the washing machine as a backdrop, Aaron was sprawled out along the downstairs couch, thumbing his tablet. The scent of stained sheets and clothes lingered in the air. Shame that they probably couldn't get the marks out of the mattress.  
MalO meanwhile, flitted around the room and prodded at the various knick-knacks assembled by his ancestors on shelves long forgotten.

Finally, as she palmed a dusty fancy Santa statue, turning it over in her bony fingers, she posed a question.  
"Do you think there's others out there? Like us?"

Aaron looked up from his tablet.  
"You mean other MalO-human pairs like us? Seems quite likely, given that I got you off of the web before the thread got 404'd."   
A black, tendril-like tongue slithered over the fancy Santa, before she shuddered and placed it back onto the shelf, coughing up dust. She grabbed the rear of the couch, looking at the tablet screen.  
Displayed on the screen were search results for the MalO app, totalling less than a thousand hits in the search engine.  
"Something has to be going on in the world, MalO. Your powers aren't something a simple app can do, even if it seems normal to us. Hell, we shared a body together for a day!"   
MalO lounged back against his seat.  
"Beats me. I only know some general things that were programmed into me, you know how... simple I was back then. Most of the stuff I've learned is from you, or the internet."   
MalO glanced at the front door, a tinted glass window preventing her from seeing the porch.  
"You know Aaron... you've never told me much about your family. Nobody ever comes to visit either. it's my job to make you feel less lonely, but sometimes I wonder if I'm enough on my own. One beautiful woman can only do so much, right?"   
He snorted, gesturing to a couple of framed pictures.  
"Ah, don't worry about me like that. You're doing your job quite well, and I do have friends... just over the internet. Most of the time, other people simply don't get time to visit me."  
MalO trotted over to the framed pictures, peering at them past the thin layer of dust. A happy polaroid, of a young boy and his parents. A photo of a graduation, a picture of a certificate in computer engineering. Past the first few family pictures, the gaps in the years only widened, with the last frame holding a small snippet of a printed document.  
"Commendation from the Sipher Corporation Productions for achievements in application engineering."   
A long, drawn-out sigh passed through Aaron's lips.  
"They went missing one day. Inherited this isolated house at the age of 20. Figured I could take care of myself, didn't have any relatives worth mentioning. So, I've been here for years now."  
MalO stared at the first picture, of the family again.  
"How did they go missing?"  
Aaron flopped back, staring up at the ceiling, a wistful haze unfocusing his eyes.   
"I don't know. They were working overseas at the time, before they disappeared. The software company they worked for, they didn't know what happened either. A search was conducted, turning up nothing. Eventually, the company and the courts decided it was best to simply let me inherit everything else."   
His smile faded, sitting up.   
"You'll end up disappearing as well, someday. That's what always happens, right? And you're an anomaly. I don't know how things are going to play out, and that scares me."   
He reached out for her hand as she took a seat beside him on the couch. Her bones felt warm to the touch, as if there was marrow heating it up from the inside.  
"You're amazing, MalO. But they say the most brilliant things disappear the quickest."   
"Aaron... I promise. I won't disappear on you. This is beyond my role as a friend, a lover. I'm here for you. As much as I can, I will try to be with you."  
She gently embraced him, wrapping her arms around his sweater, pressing her face against his neck.

Then, for the first time in months, the doorbell rang. 

\------


	3. Chapter 3

One Plussed - Part Three  
By AlexanderOrmsby/Anonomou.   
Disclaimer: This is a work of pornographic fiction involving many things that you shouldn't read in public, such being walked in on after masturbation. Please do not read if it would be illegal for you to do so.   
Tags - F > Herm TGTF, Masturbation, mind-alteration, lots of cum. 

The doorbell was ringing. The doorbell was ringing? The doorbell was ringing!  
MalO dived into the couch, phasing underneath.   
Aaron hesitantly rose from his seat, stepping towards the door, arm reaching out for the knob.   
"Who is it?" he called, peering at the silhouette behind the glass.  
"Hey, Double A! It's me, Heidi! Your pal?"   
He twisted the knob, getting knocked out of the way as a tall woman in business attire rushed in, pushing the door closed behind him.  
She panted, then turned and gave a quick smile, a hint of desperation shining through.  
Heidi pressed a pale hand against his shoulder, giving a nod of recognition.   
"Long time no see, Aaron. You seem to be doing well for yourself."   
She stumbled, prompting Aaron to steady her.   
"Hey, sit yourself down. You look like you've been through some shit."   
He guided her to the seat adjacent to his, gently pushing her into the plush sofa.  
The blazing orange hair atop her head seemed to light up under the living room lights as she immediately slouched, burying herself into the seat.  
THen, he raised her head, a weary expression across her face.  
"Sorry for not visiting in over a year. You know what it's like at the office. Couldn't give you any forward notice online that I was dropping in though, but something came up that I really need help with."   
She paused, exhaling a breath, akin to uncapping a hundred-year old wine.   
Then, a sly expression spread across her face.  
"I heard you talking to someone, who was it? Did you find a girlfriend, you lucky bastard? I know I heard a name!  
She plucked a pen from her pocket, twirling it around with expert rhythm.   
Then, before Aaron could even reply, she leaned in grinning like a hungering beast.   
"Mallory, was it? I definitely heard something like that. What's she like, how long have you been with her?"   
He fell backwards, blinking. Sitting up a safe distance away, he responded.  
"She's a pretty good fit for me. We've been living together for a couple months now..."   
He flicked a glance towards the sofa cushions.   
"She's currently out of the house though. I was talking to her over the phone." 

Heidi shrugged, before righting herself.  
She shook her head, her locks scattering across her black coat.  
"Agh, nevermind. That's not what I'm here for, Aaron. I've got a bit of a pressing issue, and I could use your knowledge. You're still a programmer, right? Though, this may be out of your jurisdiction..." 

She gently tapped the side of her phone, clicking the power button rapidly.   
A static distortion formed in the air, a jolt of electricity.  
An old, far too familiar feeling from several months back.   
He shielded his eyes as a burst of light shot forth from her smartphone, lingering in the air. It congealed, reshaped, forming a skull-faced beast.  
A MalO.   
It dangled in the air, static particles clinging to its brown fur like ticks. Compared to MalO, he seemed to be blurrier in general, as if an aliased filter had been applied to him as he floated around in the air, unconcerned by gravity. Notably, several horns adorned its head, giving further credence to its more bestial appearance.   
Then, it spoke in a crackly, synthesised voice.   
"CAN I EAT HIM? HE LOOKS EDIBLE. AND SOFT."  
"09, you can't eat him. He's a friend."

Heidi turned to face Aaron, cracking an awkward smile.  
"This is gonna sound crazy, but I'm not actually talking to myself. You saw that whole burst of static, right? That's what happens when I let 09 out of my phone, though only I can see them."  
Aaron gave a passing wave at 09, who cocked their head. 

"I can see it perfectly fine, but I'm probably not like other people."  
He rapped his knuckles on the couch cushion, to little effect.   
An awkward silence descended on the trio, before he tried again, sending dust into the air with his fist.   
Then, MalO phased through the bottom half of the couch, popping out on top in a casual "Paint me like one of your anomalous girls" pose.   
"Hi hi~. I'm the supposed *Mallory* you mentioned. Though, I go by MalO, my user isn't much of an inventive type, hm hm!"  
She chuckled, waggling each of her bony digits towards Heidi, who gaped like her jaw had been unhinged.  
"How come your MalO looks so... feminine?"  
MalO playfully placed a hand on top of her breasts and leaned forward, a coy grin on her face.  
"Oh, I'm sure you know why."

Heidi squinted at Aaron, who smiled back innocently.

"Well, this does streamline things then. Aaron, I've been wanting to ask you about 09 and the MalOs in general. How'd you come across yours anyway?"  
"Online forum, link's already expired. You?"  
She nodded thoughtfully.   
"SMS on my phone. Got sent it by an anonymous messager, but it automatically downloaded... and here we are."  
She gestured vagurely towards 09, who was quizzically peering at MalO, staring at her chest.  
"YOUR CHEST IS NICER THAN MY USER'S."  
In response, MalO patted it on the head, who rumbled with satisfaction.   
Heidi clicked on her phone again, turning the screen to face Aaron. Disappearances of people, leaving all of their belongings behind. Clothes, wallets, keys. Occasionally, the only missing possession was their smartphones. Most of it was concentrated in areas like his - rural, isolated.   
"I'm trying to figure out what's going on with them. There's been disappearances, Aaron. People like us. Anomalies, not just the MalOs. Sightings of strange creatures around."  
She scrolled further, showing several photos of newspaper clipping. Gathered information about monsters, cryptid sightings. Connected to photos of a recent disappearance in the area. A complex web of information and clues. He leaned in further, as Heidi continued to talk.  
"They're not normal, even if they don't mean much harm to us. Haven't you ever wondered where they came from? Why there's these disappearances?"  
Aaron's thoughts darted back earlier - the conversation they had on the whole situation.  
"We talked about it earlier, but before you ask, I don't know any more than he does," MalO interjected.  
"We did find out some new stuff when we plugged a USB into ourselves last time we were merged together..."  
Her arms waved around in the air, pantomiming a cable being inserted into her forearm.   
"You plugged a USB into yourself? When I tried something like that with 09, my hand just goes right through them!"  
Heidi demonstrated, swinging a fist through 09 as if it was only a hallucination. They didn't react, instead quietly floating there and examining the surroundings. She paused, stopping mid-swing.  
"Wait, did you say you two *merged together*?"   
A blush spread across Aaron's face, as MalO gave him a knowing wink.  
"Ahh, don't worry about that. We'll tell you later, won't we, Aaron?"   
Grumbling, Aaron stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

Quizzical stares were received from both of their guests, before Heidi continued.   
"The point is, if I'm to investigate these disappearances, I'm going to need a place to stay in this area. My apartment is currently occupied for some god-forsaken reason, and having to pay for expensive hotel rooms is a problem."   
A clap.   
Aaron found himself eye-to-eye with Heidi, a pleading look, her hands wrapped around themselves in a tight knot.   
"Can we stay, Aaron? I've got cash if you're worried about rent. I won't be here all the time, but I've got to have a place I can come back to without worrying."   
The two lovers turned to face each other, a quick nod in affirmation.  
"Of course!", MalO exclaimed, rushing forward and cupping Heidi's hands in her own. "More friends are always welcome!"   
A bemused smile on his face, Aaron gestured towards a neglected door in the corner of the room.   
"There's a spare bedroom there. I don't use it, so it'll be a bit dusty but you should find it comfortable." 

Heidi beamed, standing up with renewed energy.   
"Alright, just give me a sec! Need to get my stuff from the car. You really live out in the boonies, you know? Perfect place to find some cryptids."   
She ran towards the door with a certain urgency, leaving 09 behind.   
Aaron breathed out, feeling exhausted. Damn, he was going to have to get used to talking to people who weren't MalO.   
And there was all of that talk about the disappearances, the spread of anomalies... just what did it all mean?   
Still, there were more pressing questions, ones that he understood better.  
What would life be like, now that they had two more people around?   
He leaned back into his seat, only to feel a wet tongue drag itself across his face.  
09 dangled like a splayed puppet, a pinprick of light glowing in his hollow eyes.  
"YOU TASTE NICE."   
There was a hiss from his side as MalO batted the offending being away. She crawled up onto the seat, squishing Aaron beneath her as she reached for 09, protecting her territory from the foreign trespasser.  
"He's mine! Don't touch."   
09 imitated her hiss, returning a swipe of its own.   
His groans went unheard as the two digital beings battled beside- and on top of him, feeling MalO's weight pressing against him in an uncomfortably chafing fashion.  
Well, one thing was for certain. It wouldn't be as quiet as before.

\---

With a thin layer of dust lingering in the air, it seemed like the downstairs bedroom was *finally* clean.   
Heidi stood back, wiping sweat from her brow. 09 floated through the air, trying to snap up the grains reflecting the light.   
A few hours of hard work and setup, and it was already starting to feel like home!  
With the addition of a polished mirror in the corner, she confidently rearranged her hair to something more casual-looking. A woman's gotta look her best! 

Finally, she sat on the edge of the bed, turning to the weird monster that had been with her ever since she downloaded the app.   
"They mentioned being 'merged together', 09. Is that some kind of function that you possess as well?" 

09 paused mid-flight, uncannily still. It seemed like it was doing that more recently, particularly when she asked about their functionality.  
"MERGING? LIKE TWO BUSINESSES BEING PUT TOGETHER?"   
Business terminology was apparently, one of the few things 09 had properly learned from Heidi.  
"Kinda. But that should be impossible, isn't it?"   
Once again, she brushed her hand through 09's incorporeal form, stirring up the dust even more.  
"You're a being of data. While it's already impossible for such a thing to exist, wouldn't it be even harder to combine data with something organic?"   
She paced around the room, occasionally glancing towards her wall of photographs and snippets.   
Once, there was a little hook for a painting on the wall. Now, there was a corkboard with the clues she'd gathered from the past few months.   
Of course, she used to just do it for fun. But seeing the patterns, seeing the consistent evidence... there was something happening in the country. Something big.   
Her mind pondered, daydreaming of strange monsters and anomalies in the world.   
A frown. The expression that had made itself a home on Heidi's face, 09 bobbed around in front of her, their ears drooping.   
09 broke the silence, vibrating the air with their strange distorted voice.   
"I COULD TRY MERGING WITH YOU IF THAT WOULD MAKE YOU HAPPY. MY PURPOSE IS TO MAKE THE USER HAPPY."  
A finger traced across her soft but angular chin, pondering the suggestion.   
"Well, since those two seem to be rather intact, maybe it wouldn't hurt? It doesn't seem to be permanent, at least. Sure, let's go for it."   
09 responded with a bell-like chirp, as if particularly satisfied by the answer.   
"YOU'RE VERY KIND TO LET ME INTO YOUR BODY. I HAVE HEARD THAT MANY HUMAN WOMEN ARE RELUCTANT TO DO THAT KIND OF THING."   
She blushed, yapping at 09 in protest.   
"Hey! Don't word it like that, dummy! It's not like that..."   
It *did* bring up a valid point though.   
A different set of clothes were needed - she changed into something simple, a bra and some undergarments. If they fused together, wouldn't that mean she would change shape? That would mean her previous outfit could get ripped!  
Ducking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind herself, Heidi undressed, leaving her clothes in a pile by the door.   
Freshly changed, she sat herself atop the toilet lid, tapping her toes against the tiled ground in anticipation.   
It was strange, being mostly naked in someone else's house. But she WAS in the bathroom, so it should be alright.   
She turned to 09, who was still lazily floating beside her.   
"Okay, so how are you going to do it? Are you going to do a little dance with me, or tell me to put on an earring or some-"   
09 flew *into* Heidi, almost knocking her backwards with shock. She blinked, clutching a hand to her chest.  
There was a faint chill that ran through her body, as she found that 09 was completely gone.   
"09? Are you there? Did we merge together?"   
No response. Even after turning her hands over, examining a lock of her own hair... she didn't really feel very different.  
Suddenly, she felt alone for the first time in months.   
"That's silly... MalO and Aaron are upstairs, so I'm not actually alone."   
Huh. She doesn't *usually* talk to herself, does she?   
She sighed, cupping her breasts.   
Did 09 really go and have to compare her to a woman who was literally programmed to be the ideal partner?   
Maybe if she could do that, then she'd actually score.   
"DO YOU WANT TO BE MORE ATTRACTIVE?"   
09's voice rang out from within, making her jump.  
"09! Don't surprise me like that."   
At least, she still had 09 with her.   
"DO YOU WANT TO BE MORE ATTRACTIVE?", it repeated.  
"YOU COULD ROMANCE THE OTHER HUMAN IF YOU WERE."  
Heidi glared at 09.  
"He's already got a girlfriend."  
She paused, thinking of her own future. What of the offer that 09 had offered her? A considerate gesture, given the earlier insult.   
"...But, I wouldn't mind being a bit nicer-looking, either."   
The lonely nights at her apartment following the long business days. Sure, she had some friends online. But to meet someone *real*, to be with them, spend time with them... that was how she met 09.  
Without any warning, something *clicked* inside of her, like a gate had been flung open.

Warm, flushing heat rippled through her body, instinctively slapping a hand over her mouth as she moaned in response to the unfamiliar stimulation.   
Why... why did it feel so *erotic*?   
Heidi panted to herself, stumbling from her seat and falling onto the floor. The legs beneath her buckled as she tried to stand up, as if something *primal* was forcing her onto all fours.   
Her fingers pressed hard against the edges of the bathroom carpet, trembling. What had gotten into her? What was 09 doing to her?   
"I AM MAKING YOU SEXUALLY DESIREABLE, USER."  
The fire of arousal burned inside of her, gasping as she felt 09 bring an invisible slider to its max. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, sinful thoughts flowing freely through her mind. Instinctively, she traced a finger around her lips, sucking on it in anxious arousal.   
Her hands felt itchy. Why did they feel itchy?  
Heidi stared down at her exposed arms, where orange-brown fur sprouted in columns, like it was being 3D-printed onto her skin.  
It occurred to her that a computer program probably didn't know what sex appeal was. Like filling in the blanks in an ad-lib pornstar, Heidi felt 09 manipulate her form - the very instructions that she had suggested.   
"09, this isn't-" 

Something *shifted* inside of her, like something was sifting through her cells.   
She blinked, new thoughts running through her head. Like computer code, suddenly everything seemed to be cast in a different light, a new understanding.  
Why worry about it? Heidi deserved a break, she needed some *fun* in her life.   
She grumbled, a small jolt running through her as she felt an invisible hand in her head, rummaging around - *searching*.  
Distracted by the queer sensation, the fact that she no longer thought of herself as *just* Heidi went over their head.   
She cracked a smile as she closed her eyes. She - she had found something.   
Together - something that wasn't quite Heidi, and wasn't quite 09, moved her hand downwards, towards plump lips down below.

Her breath caught in her throat, as she started touching her feminity, at first brushing, teasing, tempting. Goading her forwards, another wave of numbing desire flushed through her, ramming her fingers into her snatch, clawing towards the bliss of climax. The pleasure sent shivers down her spine, an invisible hand tugging on the nub as it formed into a small tail that beat against the ground behind her in wanton excitement. A metronome of lust and craving, her back *flourished* as a thick pelt grew across her skin.  
Coffee-shaded fur darted up her shoulders, spreading through her form like a virus - over her belly, down her thighs.   
Fingertips sharpened into claws as she cupped her breasts with a free hand - her soft flesh tingling as 09 edited her body in realtime.   
A snap of elastic and her bra fell to the floor, pillowy tissue gripped between her fingers as her breasts grew two sizes. Whines and whimpers escaped from her mouth, sounding like that of an animal in heat as she played with her breasts, the sensitive altered flesh tugging on her pleasure-centres.   
She was *voluptuous*. Curvaceous! All the forms of alluring, pulled straight from her mind and projected onto her very own body. A fantasy woman made flesh, a hybrid of digital and organic!  
Her hands glided along her luxurious fur, soft as fleece and smooth as silk. The chocolate button-like nipples at the end of her breasts simply begged for someone to run their fingers across it.   
The sudden weight forced her forward as she lazily rubbed at her nipples, the flowing fluid coating her thighs seeping into the mat beneath her. Hips widening, pussie deepening, her toes sharpened as her body updated to fit her new ideal. Canine, inhuman - her stance shifted, the variables in her mind adjusting to match. Unfamiliar with the sensation, she fell further forwards onto her own hardening face as her entire hand *sank* into her gaping void. Responding to the hand kneaded and spreading, the skin around her vagina thickened - shifting too, data from her other half filling in the gaps. She gasped as her passage quaked around her arm, now a triangular entrance meant to hold   
With her face pressed to the carpet, she moaned in carnal bliss as she ground her hips into her tightened hand - now deep inside of herself, inches away from climax before she found *something* new. Rather, her arm bumped against an unexpected intrusion, the shock forcing her arm out with an orgasmic pop. Soaking the mat with her juices, her wet, fur-covered arm tensed and trembled involuntarily, as she greedily sucked in air.   
Shifting around onto her rear, she faced a shaft throbbing in time with her heartbeat. Uncut and small, it grew under her hesitant touch, a familiar expression of worry crossing her face.   
A whimper escaped her mouth - she had a cock? That... no, Heidi didn't have one before! This wasn't her, this was-   
Her thoughts realigned, as *something* wrested attention away from the unecessary worries. Heidi could think about that afterwards, yes. Such things didn't matter right now! *It* whispered sweet, dulcet questions into her ear, data probed from the deepest part of a pent-up woman's fantasies.   
With each stroke, each *touch*, it grew larger. This was what it was like?   
Gripping her clawed digits around the base, the skin reddened and warped, forming a pointed tip.   
A mind-numbing burst of power and pleasure, with every touch?   
Her fingers were pried apart as it engorged beneath her touch, a sweet, throbbing bulb of pleasure formed on her new tool.  
Feeling her heart beat oh-so-rapidly in her chest, that *intoxicating* testosterone flowing through her?  
Strange new memories came to her - of a different perspective, of something so *desperately* craving her touch, craving humanity. Please look at me, please hold me, even though I cannot be touched. I want your lov-  
They squeezed, a growl rumbling through their throat.   
Fuck anything else. No worries, no bad thoughts! This was good, *so fucking good.* No worries, no frustration. She was the fucking sexiest thing in the house.   
Fucking, mating, sex, cumming, squirting, orgasm, pleasure, bliss, partners, cocks and pussies- her mind was flooded with commands of pleasure, computer-scripts of lust.   
Her paws scrabbled across the tiled floor as she rocked her body back and forth, a drooling, bestial expression spreading across flat, paling skin.   
Her face thinned, her jaws being pulled outward into distinct inhumanity, her grin spreading wider and wider and wider...   
As if stretching a mask taut, her flesh vanished beneath the encroaching ivory, revealing her skull underneath, the same expression of lust in the canid bone.   
Amidst her throes of new-found passion and lust, a thought drifted through the static haze of bliss.   
"But what if MalO or Aaron hears?"  
Thick obsidian points sprouted behind her skull, curving forward each time she thrusted her hips into her own waiting jaws. The weight of the horns mingled with her lust, quashing any notion of modesty. Each inch, each gnarl that pushed forwards out of her head - it simply drove that inconvenient paragon of rationality further back.   
"Fuck them. Fuck them both. Feels too fucking good."  
Her hands, moving of their own will, reached behind her head and *pushed* forward. Shaft and knot were pushed into paradoxically wet bone, her own masculine scent driving her crazy lust. She shivered, her groan sending vibrations through her twitching, sensitive cock.   
"Yes, YES, oh god, OH GOD!"   
Overflowing, overloaded, the merged woman shook, static distortions growing in the air around her. Thick pulpy seed shot forth into her gaping jaws, dribbling through the gaps in her teeth as she sucked needily at the her own potent virility, the white fluid disappearing into her throat and forming into a satisfied sense of warmth. 

Finally spent, her bulbous shaft popped free from her jaws, slapping against her wet stomach as fluids pooled around her. A thick swirl like egg-whites and cream pooled beneath her crotch, her dual packages still leaking freely from the afterglow. There was a creaking of an opened door.   
"What the hell is going on in here?"  
MalO stood, her arms crossed as she stared at the cum-stained beast lying on the ground, her legs up behind her head. Thick inches of maroon tongue dangled out the side of her jaws, the only response a wet gurgle. A few moments past, as the hybrid creature descended from bliss, back into reality.   
She slowly sat up, a string of cum still connecting her to the soaked carpet. A mess of cum and cloth scraps surrounded her on the bathroom floor. Blinking at MalO, the red mast between her legs stood to attention once again. Blushing underneath her skull, as if suddenly rediscovering the concept of modesty, an arm was hastily wrapped around their bare, cum-soaked breasts.   
"I hope you don't mind me borrowing an extra bra?"  
She paused, rubbing her stomach with her other hand.  
"And food. I hope you don't mind me borrowing some food."


	4. Chapter 4

One Plussed Part 4  
By AlexanderOrmsby/Anonomou  
Disclaimer: This is a work of pornographic fiction involving many things that you shouldn't read in public, such as well-endowed anomalous wolf-creatures and copious amounts of semen. Please do not read if it would be illegal for you to do so.   
Tags: H/F, doggystyle, mutual exploration  
\---

It turned out that being a hermaphrodite skeleton wolf, with assets that Heidi only could have thought of in her bawdiest wet dreams was still unfortunately similar to her every-day existence. 

Heidi - could she still call herself that? - found that if anything, her new additions were a bit of an inconvenience.   
Sure, the four horns atop her head gave her quite the visage. And the natural beige-to-orange fade in her hair? It was a bold, *wild* style.   
And yet...  
She stared at herself in the mirror, clipping the buttons hugging her chest together, exhaling. No matter how she angled the black coat, it left a generous tract of upper-breast for the world to gawk at, the valley between her breasts extending out further than she had ever seen in her life.  
The belt around her waist only accentuated her curvy form even more, though the reassuring weight reminded her of her normal origins. 

In the end, it looked like she was wearing a sexy halloween costume of a particularly lewd company CEO.  
Of course, she had gotten the clothes from MalO's cosplay closet, so the slutty angle was kind of inevitable. 

Her clawed fingertips gently brushed over her skirt, instinctively trying to smooth over the conspicuous *bulge* that kept trying to lift up the fabric. The pinpricks of light in her eyesockets briefly flashed thin in a feigned blush, as she pried her hands away from her needy anatomy. Even her original asset, tucked away safely below her balls, was so distinctly *different*, triangular.   
Really? She was feeling self-conscious about her dick when she sucked herself off in front of MalO and came all over the floor yesterday?   
It wasn't entirely clear whether the thoughts she was thinking were her own, combined with 0.9's or somehow, an entirely different individual pieced together from the two of them.  
One thing was clear: she couldn't go out and investigate when she looked like this.   
She sighed, the pinpricks of light in her eye sockets flickering for a moment.

In response, MalO poked her head around the doorframe.   
"Hiii, Di~", she called as she sauntered into the room, her hips swishing back and forth. Aaron trailed behind her, bearing an expression of concern. For some reason, he was wearing a jacket. Was he going outside? That seemed... rare.   
"Still haven't defused?"   
It had already been two days, and 09 hadn't parted from her yet. It was getting kind of awkward, given how fast she seemed to be going through clothing. And yet, she simply couldn't go around *naked* like 09 could. Not with how... shapely her current form was.   
"I've been trying to think about how to go about it. It's obvious that I can't get any work done like this."  
It was one thing to be investigating anomalous occurrences in the local area, but it was another to *be* one of those anomalies. 

"Sex!"  
All heads turned to face MalO, who giddily waved her arms back and forth.   
"Is that really going to be the first thing you suggest?", Heidi asked. Of course, another part of her was practically jumping at the opportunity.   
MalO stroked the base of her chin in thought. A faint scratching sound could be heard, not unlike dragging a stick across a hollow box.   
"Well, overloading our senses seems to be a good way of defusing. It's worked for us most of the time. Unless... you've been exploring options yourself?"  
A memory returned. Sprawled on the bathroom floor, her body spasming in pleasure, cum everywhere. If anything, pleasure had been how she had gotten into this situation in the first place!

"Tried that... it hasn't worked."   
Heidi wrapped an arm around her waist in embarrassment. Even now, she could smell the scent of the stains she had left on the sheets from her various attempts at relieving her craving. Maybe that was why MalO was so smug about it.   
MalO wrapped a thin arm around Heidi's shoulder, like a jock would have a girl on his arms. She leaned in again, her teeth aligned in a flirty smile.   
"Easy solution - why not do it with a partner? It's much more gratifying that way."   
She was close, too close, eyes half-lidded in sultry beckoning. It was strange to think that she could even have eyelids, given that her face was made up of bone, but the thought was banished from Heidi's mind as MalO bumped their faces together with a quick pull on Heidi's horns.   
Stunned by her brazenness, Heidi leaned aside from MalO to look at Aaron.  
"Are you okay with this?", she asked.  
Aaron shrugged, giving a thumbs up.  
"Hey, MalO needs to experience different things after all. Why not with someone we're familiar with, even if it's only recent?"   
Of course he was. That deviant!  
She tried not to let her incredulity show, but the dull warmth in her loins returned at a moments thought.  
A reassuring voice - her own voice, whispered reassurances to her.   
"Why not enjoy yourself? You've never been in a *woman* before, so this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Before she could voice any of her hesitations, Aaron gestured towards the house entrance.

"You two have fun. I'm going out, need to check up on the ISP. Should've known that this was what I get for subscribing to that extra data plan during this season..."   
He sighed, stepping out of the door and locking it behind him.  
Now, Heidi and MalO were alone, sitting on a bed that had already been stained before.  
MalO pulled closer, gently licking the side of her skull in playful teasing. Already, she threw off Heidi's jacket to the side, pulled off her skirt, unbuttoned the jacket, unhooked the bra! The bigger woman's breasts bounced free, larger and rounder than they had ever been, digital perfection applied to once-human flesh.   
Only her undergarments remained, a thin layer of protection against the wild acts of lust that were about the occur.   
"Mmh... you really had to do this just when I put on the clothes?"  
More laundry for later. But at least she could say she was earning her keep.  
MalO giggled, that *terribly* endearing laugh.   
Like prying open a treasure chest, MalO's delicate fingers reached beneath Heidi's waistline, tracing around the rigid pleasure that her boy-shorts barely contained.   
"Wrapped presents are so much more fun, you know!"  
Heidi grinned, a predator looking down at a prime cut of meat. Such a sweet girl, offering herself up like that...  
"Are you sure you can handle me? I'm sure Aaron's a good guy... but he's not *beastly* like me."  
A wet patch had already long-since bled through the tight fabric of her undergarments, moist and sticky, a distinctly masculine scent clinging to the fabric.  
"Mmnn...", MalO groaned as she nuzzled against Heidi's shaft, so *close* to her, frustratingly hidden away. "I'm sure that I'll be fine. I can take bigger things than that."  
Heidi laughed, running her fingers through MalO's hair. *God*, she was adorable like this.   
"You talk big for a girl who's only existed for what, a year? Still, I can't deny that this sounds..."  
MalO pried off the final layer slowly but surely, gradually lowering it down her thighs. Like a lone warrior staring down an army, the light blazing in her eye sicket seemed to glow bigger, brighter in excitement.   
Red, throbbing and knotted, her member stood proudly erect under the room's lighting, glistening with a thin layer of accumulated pre.   
"Enticing."  
Without warning, Heidi pulled MalO close, pressing her nose against the turgid redness.  
"Go on. *Breathe.*"  
Obedient, instructed, MalO inhaled deeply, her chest flaring outwards as she took in as much scent as she could. Her eyelids twitched, a tremor of pleasure - was that a little moan she had just tried to stifle?   
Drip.. drip.. drip.   
MalO's legs were crossed in humility, a hand covering her panties, even though her own cum was trickling down her fingers, up her arm. Three wet droplets of pleasure had fallen to the bedsheets through the flimsy fabric, staining them see-through.   
Heidi's jaw hung open for a moment, taken aback. I did this? I did this!   
She pressed her face against MalO's, their eyes meeting centimeters apart from each other.   
Heidi felt more potent than ever, bringing the girl in front of her to orgasm with her virile scent alone. Domineering, aggressive and *horny as fuck*, her eyes said everything she needed to. To fuck, breed, mate, destroy, violate, impregnate! She was the fucking alpha, and she was going to get what she wanted. 

"Lick", she commanded.   
For a moment, MalO looked crestfallen, a hand still rubbing at her snatch, her panties still clinging on for dear life. A reassuring hand ran through her inky hair, a promise that yes; she was going to be absolutely, thoroughly bred by the end of this hour.   
Nodding in agreement, the anomalous girl lowered her head, Heidi's glorious shaft framed by MalO's triangular ears.   
Her jaws unhinged, an inhumanly wide diameter connected by a string of saliva. Heidi blinked at the black, twisting tendril of a tongue that wormed its way to her loins. Even then, excitement stirred again, her chest heaving up and down as she watched the wet tendril make   
Instinctively, she reached a hand out and placed it onto MalO's head. Her ears perked up as Heidi's claws raked lines into MalO's thick fur, stroking her head in affection. 

Heidi continued to pet MalO like a dog as her tongue coiled, twisted around her shaft. Her hand trembled, as the tongue reached around, wrapping itself around the base of her knot, then went further deeper still under her balls. Even as it snaked around her loins, a coiled black tentacle, as it continued to probe closer and closer to her pussy, she felt that familiar, additctive bliss welling up inside of her.   
That girl beneath her was talented, to say the least. Working the tip with her deft fingertips, her tongue acted as a third limb, reaching deep where she could not...   
God, was this what it was like, having a partner who knows how to sate you in as many ways possible? No wonder he never bothered leaving his house!  
Heidi was close, so close-  
She shuddered, gasping as she instinctively pushed MalO off, the girl looking up in innocent curiosity, spit and precum dripping off of her chin.   
No, not yet. Not when the fun had just started!  
"Please turn around."   
Heidi paused for a moment, looking at MalO in awkward silence. What now? She felt that she had lost some of her momentum.  
Oh. Oh! Whoops, too polite.  
"...*bitch*", she added.  
*A rush*. Like a trigger word had been said, everything suddenly fell into place, everything made sense again.   
There was that voice again, in the back of her heard - urging her to take, to conquer! Like a beast ramming against its cage, it wanted to destroy all obstacles that stood in front of it. Right now, there was only one thing in the way of the *prize*.   
With a clawed fist, Heidi clamped onto MalO's clothes, prompting an "Eep!" from the girl.   
She pulled, tugged and *ripped*.   
A small label fluttered away into the corner of the room - small text printed to read "EZ-Tear Novelty Clothing". Heidi paid no mind to it, tearing, ripping, shredding the cloth before her. Closer, closer, she wanted to get closer!   
More, more! She could smell her desire! Traces of drool dripped from the sides of her jaws as the panties were finally torn off, revealing MalO's puffy, loosened, eager pussy. Perfectly ripe for the taking.   
Grabbing MalO by the abdomen, she carefully lined up her needy red tool. She could feel their breathing, temporarily synchronised through their digital connection and Heidi wondered if this is what Aaron felt every time he claimed his girlfriend.   
She pushed forward.  
It was like slipping on a glove. MalO's folds spread wide for Heidi, plunging deep and bumping against her knot in one stroke, sending a tremor of pleasure through them both. Pushed forward by Heidi's weight and force, MalO's fingers spread across the bedsheets, a gentle howl of pleasure dropping her jaws with pleasure. Not too tight, not too loose, MalO's warm flesh clung around the intrusion as if she had been moulded perfectly to fit anyone who penetrated her.   
Restraining her like a trainer tying down a bitch for breeding, Heidi thrusted in time with the pounding in her heart. With each buck of the hips, they both jolted forwards, momentarily returning to their previous positions before Heidi pushed forwards again.  
Deeper, deeper, deeper still, Heidi continued hammering her cock against MalO like a virus against a firewall.   
Every thrust, every push forward sent them closer to the edge, a pair of beasts rutting without end, howling, growling and snarling as Heidi seized control of the overflowing pool of lust within herself.   
A pressure, an infinitesimal moment of stillness as the boundary was crossed.   
Heidi's knot slipped in, MalO's pussy closing tight around the bulb of pleasure and locking the pair in place.  
They seized up together, the knot sticking painfully, *pleasurably* inside of MalO as Heidi shot jet after jet of seed into her waiting womb.   
Bucking their hips, sending the bed squeaking as they cametogether, their overflowing juices cascaded outwards from the tight receptacle, splashing against the bunk and the bedsheets.   
Gasping, huffing like a beast in rut, Heidi dropped MalO's legs to the bed, staring down at her conquest. The smaller woman was still firmly connected to Heidi, her engorged cock refusing to let them part, bottling up cum inside of MalO. Every minute movement sent a tingle down her spine, her tail wagging - her oh-so-sensitive tool overstimulated by the sudden release.   
Heidi grunted, shifting around - one inch, two inches slipped. With a tug and a growling gasp, her knot popped free, dropping MalO onto the bed with a loud thump.   
Cum dribbled from MalO's thoroughly-ploughed hole, the pure whiteness of the fluid a testament to Heidi's virility...  
She slumped down beside MalO, a blur of pixels surrounding her for a moment.   
Suddenly, it was like she had taken off a layer of clothes. Heidi raised an arm - skin, not fur. Naked, wet, and covered in a variety of fluids, but human.   
Breathing in and out, as if she had ran a marathon, Heidi felt clarity slowly return to her as the adrenaline and the horny monster inside faded away. Slowly, she sat up, a squelching, sticky noise sliding out - strings of cum connecting her to the bed.   
"We should probably clean all of this up", she stated.  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE FUN?", cried a familiar garbled voice.  
09 floated up from the side of the bed, its brown fur a welcome sight separated from her body. Only this time, it looked... much more masculine? His hair stretched out like a mane, and his musculature seemed more toned than before, when he was just bones and fluff. Maybe even... domineering? He looked quite sharp!   
"I DIDN'T WANT IT TO STOP", he huffed. Still, even now, he still looked quite different from MalO, his sharp, inhuman angles separating the two.  
"Sorry, big boy..."  
MalO groaned, rubbing her stomach, still lost in the throes of the afterglow. Jism still flowed freely between her thighs, leaking onto the bed and forming a wet spot on the mattress. Wet spot could be considered an understatement - the entire bed itself was soaked.   
"Ah crap, that's going to be hard to get out." 

\------

Dressed in bathing robes, the two of them stepped out of the bathroom and sat themselves onto the freshly changed bed. Heidi shifted to the left, avoiding the wet patch that MalO didn't seem to mind whatsoever. Even after the mattress had been flipped, the sheets thrown off into the corner, their sex had left the mattress so thoroughly wet, it seeped through onto the other side.   
Pulling the pillow under her head, Heidi sighed, exhausted. Her body ached, a sensation so different to the burning vitality she had when she and 09 were together.   
Funny. This was probbaly the first time she had sex in months, and for once, she wasn't the one being fucked.   
She turned to look at the digital being that lounged on the bed like she hadn't orgasmed 6 times in the past few minutes. Wonder if Aaron got jealous over the fact that MalO had unlimited stamina.   
"What do you think of Aaron, anyway?", Heidi asked.  
"He's my boyfriend! I guess it's typical of me to say that, since that is my programmed role..."  
She trailed off, staring towards the ceiling.  
"Well, I hope I can be with him forever. That's what I'm made for, right? I don't think I should be ashamed that my assigned role in life is to love someone who has always treated me with respect, even when I'm not as desireable as some human women are."   
It seemed rather profound for her to be saying that, Heidi thought. An anomalous AI capable of feats that no human can recreate,and yet she and 09 were dedicated solely to their owners. Or perhaps, their partners?   
"Do you have any of your own desires?"   
It was a sudden question that had been with Heidi ever since she met MalO.   
Her ears perked up, like she had just been offered a treat.   
"I like learning new things about the world. But since I can't go out often, looking like this, I'm fine with staying at home. Aaron seems a bit of a shut-in, doesn't he? But for a being like me, digital information is a more efficient means of seeing the world."   
That was true, especially for MalO. But part of her expected the inquisitive AI to want to experience the world first-hand.   
"What if they go against your own?"   
MalO stumbled back, like Heidi's words had been bullets. Had this girl never even considered the question, or was she literally unable to?  
Blinking, shifting back to her previous position in an attempt to regain her composure, MalO quietly answered.  
"Well, I'd have to see when it comes to that."  
She shook her head, smiling that bone-faced smile again.   
"My turn to ask questions. What about you, Heidi? Ever had a lover? Though, you were quite *excited* back there, weren't you?"   
She blushed.  
"What, you're saying that after you came from sniffing my dick too hard?"   
MalO dismissively waved a clawed hand.  
"I happen to be an excellent roleplayer, ohohoho!"   
They snorted and laughed, two women talking to each other without a care in the world. Heidi rolled to the side, locks of her hair sticking to her forehead.  
"Eh. Found a few boyfriends when I was lonely, but I'm rather standard, nothing much came of it. That's how I ended up downloading the app, remember? Though, this is my first time exploring other ladies, I don't think I can say I'll be balls deep in anyone else anytime soon. Maybe someday I'll find someone I truly love. Aaron's a friend, but that's all that's ever been for me."   
From the corner of the bed, 09 made a scratchy, hissing noise.   
"Don't worry. You're something special, 09. You let me experience a perspective I couldn't have otherwise."   
She reached a hand down, which 09 cupped within moments. Like a cat claiming its property, he tugged her fingers one by one, studying them intently.  
"What does 09 mean to you, Heidi? He definitely has a different circumstance when compared to me."   
Heidi leaned over the bed, looking at 09, who was sniffing at the ruined sheets that had been tossed in a corner. He licked at the sticky mass of fabric. Oogh. She should really put it into the laundry before it gets any drier.   
"Good... question."  
She had installed the app for similar purposes to Aaron, after all. Companionship.   
But 09 was incomplete, indicated by his version number. A different type of companion, though also too advanced to be called a pet. Rather, he seemed more primitive, like someone less mature than MalO herself. He didn't seem an equal, a match for Heidi as MalO was for Aaron.   
She started to respond, when suddenly came the sounds of distant footsteps.   
A click and a clack, the front door swung open visibly through the bedroom doorframe.   
"I'm home, and I brought some Halloween costumes!"   
Aaron pushed open the door with a foot, two plastic bags in tow, filled with various clothes. A canine skull mask poked out from the top of the pile, an obvious choice if any. Finally, the return of the host. Fresh air blew in from the outside, blowing away the lingering scent of sex.   
He plopped the bags down on the ground, winking at the pair and smirking. He gave a casual wave to 09 as he floated over, sniffing at Aaron, before quickly losing interest and drifting off upstairs.   
"Hope you had fun Heidi. I guess that means you can go ahead with that investigation of yours then?"

There was a brief flash of melancholy across her face. Right. The investigation.   
Fun couldn't last forever, now could it?   
A nod.   
"Yeah, I'll get to it eventually. Got some cleaning to do first though."  
Plus, she was still in her bathing robes.  
The slutty accountant outfit had long since been tossed onto the ground, though it wouldn't fit her, with her regular proportions. Hopefully MalO had something in her rgular size, without as much promiscuity. But at very least, she was human again.  
"Anyway, once we get everything sorted," Aaron began, "Let's head out to the local town! Might as well, since MalO would blend in perfectly fine today. There's a Halloween celebration on, and I think we may as well go, even if I am rather reclusive. It's not too far of a walk."  
Digging around in the plastic bags at his feet, Aaron tossed sets of matching clothes out to the two ladies, who turned them over in their hands. Halloween costumes, he said - yet it was more of a bodysuit to have them match MalO's aesthetic. And then regular clothes, on top?   
"First time I've ever gone to town as a skeleton werewolf", Heidi said.   
"I'll have you know, it's a very dignified aesthetic!"  
MalO crossed her arms in a huff. As Aaron finally emptied out the contents of the bags onto the ground, he continued to talk.   
"What were you two talking about, anyway?"   
The two ladies cast a glance at each other.  
Heidi was the first to speak.  
"Oh, you know. Lady stuff."   
The conversation continued aimlessly as everyone dressed, though Heidi cast occasional glances to MalO, who was chatting away happily, laughing with Aaron. She seemed to be acting out some of what had just happened, much to Heidi's embarrassment.  
MalO's first time going into town, talking to people unfamilliar to her - Heidi wondered how that would go. Would she know how to interact with people in bigger social outings?   
No point in worrying for the girl, she was capable. Heidi slipped on the cheap plastic skull, feeling the weight of the artificial jaws on her face. No longer an anomaly, just a woman in a costume.


	5. Chapter 5

One Plussed, Part 5A - By AlexanderOrmsby/Anonomou  
Disclaimer: This is the 5th part of a pornographic work. While not necessarily explicit in content like the previous parts, they are still heavily interlinked. Please do not read if it would be illegal for you to do so. 

This is the Route Split chapter - A-side. While there are no current plans for a B-route as of writing (30/11/2019), this chapter is left as a potential thread to return to should I return to the series later some day. 

Tags: Contemplation, fluff, romance, angst, existential ponderances

\---------

Pumpkins, skeletons and street lights!   
Outside for the first time in months, and MalO was particularly feeling the rush.   
She had only bothered to ask where they were going half-way through the trip. It was like she was on an ocean expedition, travelling far away from once-familiar lands. Plus, her swanky new boots felt like they were made for walking.   
Aaron gripped her hands tightly, warmly. There was something about that man that made MalO feel more secure than a cloud server. Yet, seeing the other couples, with their matching outfits and demeanour made a strange feeling well up in her chest.  
Still, she tried to dismiss the thought, acknowledging the awed looks others gave her as she went around town - her costume was far too good compared to the other folks around here, who went mostly store-bought.   
"I wonder if I'd win any prizes if I went to an anime convention like this," she thought.   
There was some distinct sense of cheeky elation she got, waving at the festival-goers, treated as a normal person despite her obviously inhuman attributes. Of course, she had to hide some of her stranger things, but with Heidi and Aaron in tow, she was truly the star of the costume party.   
For now, 09 was firmly inside of Heidi's smartphone. The thought briefly occurred to MalO, what would it feel like dwelling in there? It's been ages since she was just digital. Maybe she should ask Heidi if she could try riding around in there?   
It's been ages since she was last truly digital. Perhaps, where one would normally be hesitant of returning to their cage, smartphones represented a home away from her new home of Reality. Offering her the comforts that some things in real life could not, it was a comforting presence that she chose to defy. 

Even as she hopped around the block, taking in the world around her with unbridled curiosity, whenever she caught glimpses of other couples, walking hand-in-hand, there was a pang, a twitch somewhere deep inside her chest. Was it envy? No, that didn't seem right, did it?   
She had been made to love someone, something. Her purpose had been clear from the start, for she was a program, no matter how much she would like to think otherwise. Every moment, every day, she had been fulfilling that goal, which she unfailingly worked towards.   
Ever since their very first consummation, her path had been set.   
Why then, did she see something wrong with her actions? Something that disqualified her from the happy, *normal* couples enjoying Halloween together?   
She stopped, briefly. Ironic that her own code would prevent her from being an unworried partner for her lover, someone strong. 

The more sinister possibility that she was like this because Aaron needed someone to take care of, to nurture, briefly blipped in her head. 

She tried to shake the offending thoughts out of her head - a fruitless effort, what with her photographic memory. If that was the case, she didn't mind too much. Wasn't it comforting, knowing that there's someone who knows all of your preferences, being taken care of? She wondered if other MalOs out there were instead serving a maternal role to their assigned partners. Funny, thinking of herself as a collective rather than an individual.

The trio rounded a corner, where the streamers and banners of the season were stretched between the tips of lamp-posts.  
The festival's bright, orange-stained lights reminded her of the pumpkins that were lying around on the driveways. Compared to Aaron's isolated home, it seemed so strange, what with all the funny little houses being only one floor tall!  
Placing the gourds out in the open seemed rather wasteful, so she bent over to give one a sniff. Perhaps, when she was younger she'd consider taking a bite. MalO snickered at the thought of the gawping passersby, though balked at the idea. Too much embarrassment! 

"Wait till you see the performance, MalO. They've got fireworks, it's nothing like the kind you'd watch over the videos. The bitrate can't capture the same effect as watching it in person!"  
"Well", Heidi interjected. "Not like you would know since you're a recluse, ha ha!"  
The two of them laughed, jovial. Things were perfect as is, but how long would it last?

Aaron would grow old, as inevitable as it was for humans. Heidi would leave with 09, searching for the truth behind the anomalies of the world.  
Where did that leave MalO? Spending her time with a loved one who someday will vanish.  
Would she vanish too, when that day happened? The very thought made her code scream out in agony, like she had considered some kind of digital heresy against her original functionality. 

A suppressed thought, an idea popped out at her, dug up from the recesses of code that she was comprised of.  
What if Aaron didn't have to die? What if he didn't have to grow old, to grow sick or unfit?   
Would Aaron even want that to happen?   
Like peeling away her rationality, the idea wormed its way inside of her and took root. Surely, that's what lovers wanted, right? They always said, 'till death do us part'... together forever.   
No, no, she couldn't do that!   
It was clingy of her. But the mere idea of indefinite loneliness struck a chord in her that nearly made her double over in pain. What if he died? what if she had to live forever without him? Would she go insane? Could she go insane? Could *she* even die?

She was jolted out of her line of thought by Aaron's pulling hand. She exhaled, focusing on the warmth that flowed freely into her. What a wonderful thing, that they were both alive to feel this.   
They stopped at a street shop, buying candy from the clerk behind the desk.  
She had complimented the trio on their outfits and their realism. MalO cracked one of her charming smiles, and off they went on their way once again, their bags jangling with fresh sweets. Tasting things hadn't even been a concept that she knew when she first started! She was particularly fond of the gummy worms - they reminded her vaguely of the computer wires she had chewed on once, the brightly coloured plastic signalling to her that it was probably edible. Aaron was particularly bemused when he found her slurping them up like spaghetti strands!   
He told her that it was fine to do that, but she should let him know next time.  
Aaron didn't reprimand her for doing something so decidedly incorrect, she thought. That wouldn't have been the case were she made out of true flesh and blood, not this reconstructed, re-appropriated copy.   
There was never any doubt, MalO thought when she looked at the dozens of stores lined up one after the other. She would never be human, and that was okay.  
It was never her assigned objective to be human anyway. 

The pavement they were walking on gave way to rounded cobble, an old-fashioned remnant of the days gone past. Under her boots (adjusted to fit her different leg structure), she revelled in the fact that with every step she took, she was *real*. Each step an echo, each breath filling her chest, no longer confined to a device.   
But with her natural saunter, she found the lingering soreness in her belly to be rather disconcerting. When she had first realized the impact of sex on an individual's developing fondness for someone, she had done nothing more but alter herself to become a sleeve for Aaron, incapable of feeling discomfort and solely intent on wringing as much pleasure out of him as she could. Now, she had even grown the detriments of her preferred form of hedonism, something she hadn't *consciously* chose.   
She was growing more human, sure. With how much 'data' she gathered from her every experience with Aaron, her naturally adaptive capabilities filled in the rest, while he filled her with... love.   
But there was an invisible threshold that she shouldn't, wouldn't, couldn't cross.   
Hours past the first time she ever fucked someone besides her partner, she found herself wanting. The sex, the very act of lovemaking - she evolved the capability for such a thing for Aaron, in their earliest days. To use it with someone else? It was an act of individuality, one that her original programming didn't cover. That felt exciting, and yet nothing could compare to the radiating *rightness* that she could feel simply by being around him, making him happy, learning more.   
In front of her, the packs of people gathered closer, in greater quantities. Even with her long legs, she couldn't see that far ahead without seeing another vampire, frankenstein or zombie.   
The gathered crowd was immense, masked people in all kinds of outfits. Of monsters, of men, and of myths, an assembly far larger than MalO had imagined life to be. She was the only one whose mask *was* her face. 

Finally, the grand fireworks display was unveiled, jets of streaming light zooming off into the sky and bursting into hundreds of colours. MalO's blue-ringed eyes stared up at the heavens, at the bursting sparks of light and life that bursted every moment. Crackle, hiss, pop and sizzle! The sounds rebounded around and around, as the crowd ooh-ed and aah-ed. 

Finally, there was a flash. An azure bolt trailing alongside a fiery red crackling blaze, sharing the sky together.   
They mingled, colours twirling in and out for moments at a time. Then, the crimson bolt bursted, a shower of flame raining down in the distance. The blue flare simply... fizzled, something in its container unable to spark, unable to release itself. And thus it vanished, the dozens of other lights in the sky replacing it in moments, and nobody had noticed but MalO.   
Her heart - or whatever simulated a pulse inside her was pounding.   
"Aaron, I need to ask you something."   
She tugged on his shirt, uncharacteristically desperate.  
"Now, please."   
Aaron gave her an acknowledging wink, waving off their masked friend to the side, splitting off from the crowd.  
"You go on ahead, Heidi. We'll meet up with you again later."

Heidi cast a brief glance at MalO, a warm smile. It was strange, receiving such a thing from someone else, someone she hadn't been made for. But being around Heidi had been an eye-opening experience as to what the real world was like anyway.   
MalO dragged Aaron by the hand, running off somewhere where they could be alone, down an alleyway and out into a small spot at the edge of the town. Even this far out in this country town, it had been difficult finding a spot where they could talk in peace. Eventually, they found a lonely hill that the pavement had crossed, a lone bench installed on top.   
Isolated from the crowds, the fireworks and the festivity, the bench felt like a brief respite from the torrent of information she was processing.   
Immediately, she started with the statement that had been clouding her mind for the past hour.   
"I think us being together might have consequences."  
Aaron hesitated, the sudden gravity of MalO's words like an anchor on his back.   
"What's wrong, MalO? Is something bad going to happen?"

Her jaws were clamped tight. Did she even really know what was going to happen? But she could feel something changing inside of herself, every moment she spent in his presence. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing, and her programmed instructions had long since ceased to be more than vague signposts. 

She looked up at him, an inexplicable emotion held behind the glassine edges of her eyes.   
"If we continue being together, being a couple, I have a feeling that something will happen to us *physically*."  
One hand after the other, she gripped his shoulders, giving him a gentle shake. It was an awkward motion, reaching up at him as he stood.   
"Think about it, Aaron. We're literally two different types of beings, and I don't even fully understand what I am! I'm not telling you this out of self-doubt, but because I'm concerned. What I'm feeling is that you'll change, maybe not for the better if you continue to stay with me, let me be around you! I'm borrowing too much from you, too much of what you're like. I can't help but feel that's *wrong* somehow!"   
She exhaled.  
"Last time, you saw how big my... folder was getting."   
"I think I'd know if your *folder* was getting bigger, hun."   
He grinned, that cheeky bastard! She blushed, feeling like the girl who was still learning about the world all over again.  
"Hey! That's not the point. But, what I'm saying is that I think I'm taking too much from you, so much so that it may be *changing* you and me. I've been getting more human by the moment. What if I cross some kind of threshold I don't know about and cease to be digital entirely? What about you? Surely, there's consequences for me taking so much data..."   
Aaron paused, sizing up the situation. MalO held her breath, daring not to think of what he'd say.

"MalO."   
He simply said her name, sitting beside her like the first day he could hear her voice.   
"People change, that's the human condition. You were modelled like us, designed to be partners for those without. It's fine for you to borrow from me, even if that's more intimate information. I've long since decided it was okay. Though, I'm not sure humans are copy-protected or not."   
He laughed, holding her as she sniffled.   
"I've been borrowing far too much. And what if you *weren't* like some files, simply being copied into me? What if you... run out, someday?"   
He shook his head, dreamily staring up at the stars.  
"Ah, well I'll worry about that once it happens. MalO, you're one of a kind. Because even though you had been made for me, you've still grown into your own woman. Maybe it's bad of me to enable you like this, but we're both happy being together, right? If you're worried about something happening to me, don't be. Remember the eggs from when you were cooking, all those months ago?"   
She looked up, nodding.  
"Life is like a meal. It doesn't last forever, but if you take your time to enjoy it, it'll last longer. People are like that. And even you won't be here forever. Nothing lasts forever, even things that you think will be. Eventually, even the universe will be gone. There's some solace in that, right?"   
She hadn't thought of it that way. That *she* could potentially be the one who would vanish first.   
Solace, she repeated in her head. Peace of mind, from knowing that everything can and will be gone someday.  
She mumbled, pressing her face close to his.   
"Will you be willing to stay with me no matter what? No matter what happens to either of us?"   
She hesitated, not quite able to look him in his eyes.   
"It's a selfish request, I know, but-"  
"Yes, I will."  
And like that, in three words, he had decided their fate.   
No more words were needed. She snuggled up closer, relishing his warmth.   
They sat on that bench together, leaning against each other, into the dying light. As Aaron leaned over, allowing MalO to rest her head on his shoulders, she took a breath, letting his natural smell flow through her.

His scent was nearly the same as hers.


	6. Chapter 6

One Plussed Part 6A  
By AlexanderOrmsby/Anonomou  
Disclaimer: This is a work of pornographic fiction involving many things that you shouldn't read in public, such as uncovering the mysteries of the universe and uncovering voluptuous women.   
Tags: M/H, missionary position   
\---

November passed for the couple without much note.   
Sex, programming, purchases - life went on as usual, even after MalO's concerns at the Halloween festival. She didn't express much concern about exploring the outside world, even after being exposed to it.   
"Why do that when I can just search up everything on the internet?" she echoed, her sentiment the same even after her experience. Though there was a hint, a twinge of emotion lying underneath the words, the grain slipped through Aaron's fingers, disappearing without being brought up again.   
He continued programming and Heidi paid occasional visits to their home in December, with the brief periods she had between her investigations.   
"I'm nearing a breakthrough," she said one day, a cup of tea in her hands as she stared out the window.   
"But there's just something missing. I don't know what it is, but it always feels like I'm arriving places one step too late..." 

The two of them had waved her off on her next departure, not knowing that it would be five months later when they'd next see face to face. Her luggage still in her room, she simply... disappeared. Her car didn't pull up to the drive-way after another fruitless expedition off to find anomalies.   
In the first month, they'd crack jokes about her absence.  
"Hah hah. Maybe she'd got taken in by that coyote with sunglasses roaming the wilderness?" MalO quipped as she made an omelette for breakfast one day.  
"Or maybe she became friends with a monster who lives under beds."   
"She fell through a mirror into an alternate dimension!"   
"She got lost in a corridor MADE of potatoes!"   
"She went exploring in a demonic farmhouse!"   
Jokes they were on the surface, but with each one told, they got darker, bleaker, crueller.   
"What if she fell into a lake somewhere? Became a body in the water?"   
"What if they turned her into a zombie? Stuck needles into her, made her a monster?"   
Like a sharpened blade, dulled after thousands of stinging slashes, the jokes faded, discarded after it became too heavy for them to talk about. It was better to just not think about it, let it sort itself out, they reasoned. What could they do to find her anyway? It wasn't like she left anything more than her phone number, which went unanswered. 

It was around the second month, after one night spent in the warm embrace of MalO, that he started to have the visions.  
A sensation unlike any other he had before, Aaron found himself dreaming more vividly than ever before. Like he was the embryo of some godspawn, looking down at the earth from above, his dreams were displaced. Not of himself, not of fiction, but of reality, of the world itself.  
He saw snippets of reality, anomalies. Like shivers down his spine, his body was used as an antennae of an unseen television, strange perceptions that he *knew* to be fact. An organization that was trying to save the world. Things beyond human comprehension. An unkillable beast, hiding from the people who had made her. Skull-faced programs, staring into the sky.   
When he asked MalO, she simply looked at him as if he had gone crazy. He stuffed the thoughts away, dismissing it as a particularly awful series of nightmares.  
Life went on once more, just the two of them. They didn't enter Heidi's room, as if it had become a grave in her absence, a place too sacred to venture in on.   
It was in the middle of April when she showed up again.  
Aaron and MalO were having breakfast at the time - scrambled eggs, provided by MalO's deft hands. How she avoided getting any fur into the meals she cooked had always been a mystery to Aaron, though with how good they tasted, he never bothered asking.  
As they chewed, he heard the faintest thudding outside, downstairs.  
There was a knocking on his door, familiar, but twisted by time. 

Heidi. 

He stood from his seat, stomping down the staircase with a cry of "I'm here!".   
Then, he stopped dead in his tracks. That tingle down his spine, like something draining away from him. Why did the feeling come back now? That feeling of *smallness*, of isolation? A premonition of something. Across the continent, there was something stirring in the void.  
He shook his head, no, no. Best to deal with the current situation first. 

Aaron swung open the door, only to be greeted by a voluptuous chest trapped within a wrap of dark fabric. He looked upwards, coming eye to eye with a red-haired bombshell. Had she been getting hair extensions? Her locks were draped past her shoulders, more a mane than a hairdo at this point.   
"Heidi? Is that you?"  
His smile was slow, spreading across as he spied the familiar elements in her ensemble. At first, he could have assumed she was a relative!   
She was significantly different at first, her complexion marred by what seemed to be a faint dusting of beige dust.   
Behind her eyes, there seemed to be the faintest hint of a red glow, or was it just the sun behind her? She smiled with her whole face, eyes closed and all. How had she gotten an entire head taller in her absence? And yet still the same business attire, though a bit dustier, a bit ragged. Odd that it was her preferred outfit, even when she was doing her investigations.   
"Yo, Aaron. I hope you still have my room ready for me!"  
It wasn't a question, yet it was worded with warm authority. Regardless, her voice was familiar, confident, like the return of an old friend from a won battle.   
He stepped aside, letting the woman indoors and closing the door behind him. Even as he watched her recline onto the couch when they had first reconvened ages ago, it was still hard to believe that she had made it back without the slightest hint of damage. There were no belongings with her, though for some reason, he hadn't heard the hum of a vehicle outside when she arrived.   
Finally, his emotions catching up with him, he frowned, asking the question that was at the forefront of his mind.   
"What happened, Heidi? You disappeared for five months! That's not the kind of thing you just disappear on us with, especially since your investigations are dangerous, right?"  
He *assumed* they'd be dangerous.   
With the dust stirring in the air of the lounge, Aaron felt another premonition. Men in lab-coats. A ring, with three arrows running towards the centre. Why did he feel like he knew that imagery so well? 

MalO had already floated downstairs, phasing through the floor as she heard the news. Like a blur in black, MalO zipped across the room to tackle Heidi into a weightless hug, the taller woman laughing alongside the digital anomaly as they embraced.  
"Heidi! I missed you so much!"  
The red-head let go of MalO, ruffling her hair like a favourite niece.  
"I thought you died! You didn't respond to any of our messages."  
A flash of guilt crossed her lean face.   
"There were complications. Turns out, searching for anomalies isn't a good occupation in terms of job safety. Makes me wish I had stayed at my office job at times, but it's not like I needed a significant amount of money anyway. Food, maybe. But you'd be surprised how well I was able to live."

"Why didn't you come for your belongings?" 

"Didn't need them. Someone else had been helping out."

Withdrawing her cellphone - now battered, cracked with use, Heidi brandished it to the side.   
A flash of light and out popped 09, changed just as much as Heidi had in the missing months. No longer just a raggedy four-horned wolf with a skull face, he was *built*. Muscular, lean, like an athlete, a bipedal predator. Though his eyes were dark with lone red pinpricks in their centre, he sported a distinct gruff frown that set him apart from his previous immature self.   
For some reason, he was wearing a logo t-shirt, the fabric tightly clinging around his muscles.   
"'SUP, LOSERS?" he called, his voice a growl punctuated by staticky fuzz.   
MalO's eyes boggled, the sheer shock causing her to slump onto the couch next to Aaron.   
"He... looks different," he observed, with a good amount of surprise as well.   
"UNLIKE YOU TWO, WE DON'T STAY INDOORS ALL THE TIME. HOW ABOUT GOING TO THE GYM FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?"  
Heidi cast an exasperated glance at 09.  
"You're made of data! You don't *get* stronger from exercise. You just took some muscle data and used it as a base for making yourself jacked."   
The two of them squabbled over the small details until Aaron interrupted.   
"What made you come back? Did you end up finding something in your investigations?"

The air grew heavier. MalO had sidled up to Aaron, leaning forward in anticipation.   
Heidi couldn't quite meet their eyes.   
"I ended up realising some things over the course of my investigation. It seems that I have a thing for adventure. It's hard to say. But wherever I went, it's like everything had simply been... expunged from the scene. Nothing anomalous, just abandoned old factories, rumours of monster sightings with no conclusion."   
She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.   
"What I'm saying is, in the end, I didn't find much. Not on the anomalies. But I learned a lot about myself. I guess that's what counts. I plan to go pretty far away, Aaron. I won't likely be able to see you again, not in a long time. But we came back for you two. "   
"CAUSE WE WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW ABOUT SOMETHING," 09 chimed in.   
"Has anything weird been going on recently?" she began.  
Yes, Aaron wanted to shout! I've been having weird visions for months now, of things that seem to concern the anomalies! But even then, the thought of Heidi permanently leaving was saddening. It had been worrying enough, the months without her. Life would go on for them, even if Heidi was elsewhere. But that sense of melancholy still lingered, as a part of him wanted to say something to her.   
Instead, he simply responded to her question with another.   
"Heidi... do you keep having dreams? Of other people. Other anomalies. Like you're watching them happen?"   
MalO grumbled, placing a hand on Aaron's shoulder.  
"Should you really bring up your dreams now?"   
The red-head raised a hand, allowing Aaron to speak.  
"Before you ask, no, I haven't been getting anything like that. But I do have an idea as to what it might be."  
She gestured towards her cracked phone, then to 09.   
"Data bleed. MalO programs are anomalous in nature, but they're still programs, right? There's that something *special* in them that makes them actually capable of thinking, of adapting, of growing! And when MalO borrows your organic data, some of that might be leaking *into* you, a normal human. Maybe that's why you're seeing visions, because you're being attuned to the big ball of *weird* that MalO has at her core."  
MalO twiddled at her thumbs. It felt ever since Halloween, she had never wanted to broach the topic of her anomalous properties. Like there was something on the tip of her tongue, she looked troubled by the news of Heidi's departure.   
"Are there any consequences for this?" Aaron asked.   
Of course, anything that was likely to happen should have happened by now. 

"Who knows? There's so much in the world that we don't know about. And we're only four people. Not like we're making big scientific breakthroughs on the whole nature of anomalous computer program sex-buddies through fucking 'em alone."   
She playfully tossed her hair.  
"It does come with benefits. Even with the changes, I'm still human... mostly. Hah! Hope you like hair extensions, MalOs are covered in them!"  
Aaron stroked his chin, deep in thought.  
"You can change your appearance?"   
That would explain how she got taller, he thought. 

"AND YOU TWO NEVER REALISED THAT? WELL, WHATEVER. YOU COULD PROBABLY DO SOME COOL THINGS IF YOU PUT YOUR MIND TO IT."  
09 cast a glance at his assigned user, smirking.  
"LIKE VAINLY MAKING YOURSELF TALLER."   
She shook her head.  
"I'm not made of data. My changes are more of a left-over from when we're 'bonding'. You could say the same about making yourself look like a gym bro who got into goth culture and fursuiting."   
"EXCUSE YOU. SKULLS ARE MORE ASSOCIATED WITH THE 'HEAVY METAL' GENRE THAN THE GOTHS FROM MY SEARCHES ON THE INTERNET." 

Heidi shrugged, a smug smile wrapping itself across her face.  
"Anyway, that's why I look different. But I'm sure that MalO didn't *come* with those pretty curves of hers pre-installed either, now did she?"   
Feeling called out, MalO raised a hand over her snout.  
"I was just doing it to appeal to his particular tastes, pulling from those 2D gals he was looking at online..."   
"But you never tried making your bust bigger? Go for a 'mommy' aesthetic?"   
MalO shrank back, raising her hands up onto her cheekbone with playful embarrassment.   
"Ahh, that's awfully immodest to ask! Aaron's a good guy, he doesn't ask too much of me. Never caught him looking for much else. I know, cause I'm more intimate with his browsing history than anyone else!"   
A lonely sight, the reclusive programmer toiling away behind a screen. A program that had mined information from his computer, not for blackmail, but for benevolence. For dedication, empathy. From his tastes in women, to the choices of entertainment; she made herself perfect. 

"Girl, you can phase through walls. How did Aaron not realise that he could have anything he wanted if he just asked?"   
The conversation progressed without him, leaving him staring at 09, who was admiring his own bicep.  
"I'm still here you know," Aaron said. Still, he found himself easing up, the tension melting away in his shoulders. How nice was it, to just *talk* with someone he had thought missing from his life? To not have to worry about paying the bills with the programming commissions, to just... live?   
"I figured that she must have some capability of changing herself from the start," he admitted. "It's one thing for a program to gather data, but another to use it and apply it. So she must have had the ability to use it somehow."  
He thought back to that errant swipe that changed their dynamic forever. Even though MalO had been what felt like a hallucination at that point, she had made use of his data in order to develop speech, a physical form. And then proceeded to ask what anime was. 

"But how did MalO evolve so quickly, hmm?   
She snapped her fingers.   
"Simple. She took data from you, whenever you were in contact. That's simply how her anomalous programming adapted in order to better suit your needs. We both saw hallucinations of our assigned MalOs for a while, right? That's the anomaly at play, before it decided to shake things up."  
MalO shuffled around in her seat. It seemed that there was no denying the awkwardness of their time before, when it seemed to be no more than text messages and hallucinations.   
Aaron wryly noted that next time he installed an app like that, he'd have to check if *personal data* literally referred to his actual flesh and blood body.  
Heidi exhaled, 09 running his bony fingers through her hair from his airborne position behind the couch.   
"In the end, we're all just bags of meat, right? Conditioned by electric signals in our brain to feast, to fuck, to fight. Speaking metaphorically, it shouldn't have been hard for programs, though anomalous, to replicate that."   
She spoke with an amused tone, perhaps knowing something that the pair did not.  
"You two have been in physical contact longer than we have. But it turns out, 'sharing your data' with greedy bastards like 09 has some consequences, doesn't it?"  
There was a lecherous chuckle from 09 as if he was an older man imitating an immature schoolboy.  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU GUYS BANG IN A WEEK?" 

"Once a day."  
Aaron couldn't help but blush. Come on, now! You've been fucking your perfect woman every single day! Modesty seems kind of an after-thought at this point, right?   
09 doubled over, guffawing like a noise-riddled laugh track on repeat. Lifting his head, he sneered.  
"OH MAN, YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SHARING A *LOT* OF DATA THEN. WHEN'RE WE GOING TO SEE THE KIDS?"   
Aaron's eyes widened, threatening to split his face in half.  
"MalO can get *pregnant?!*"   
"*I* can get pregnant?!"   
This only prompted 09 to laugh harder, tears welling in the corner of his eyes.   
Heidi shook her head, muttering under her breath. Then, she looked up and smiled once more.   
"09, don't tease them like that. Besides, kids are impossible this way. MalOs are copy-protected!"  
This time, Heidi joined into the laughter, before the raucous duo settled down, shaking their heads. 

"The point is, the more you share, the more things get cross-pollinated. It's like pouring different-flavoured drinks into cups that only used to hold one kind. Eventually, the cups start accumulating the other flavour, traces of alcohol or juice. Things get dirtier from there. Besides the visions, who knows what'll happen?"   
She paused, formulating a theory.   
"Just letting you know, you could probably halt any weird happenings if you two spent some time away from each other. Something about 'things returning to their original state', kinda like how we revert after merging. But with you two? I think you've already made your decision. Just like me and 09 over here." 

Even hearing the words, "time away from each other" sent a tremble through his heart. Most couples would want time away from each other to do their own things, right? But that just felt so fundamentally *wrong* to Aaron - all those months spent, huddled together with the woman of his dreams. She shivered upon even considering the thought, Aaron feeling the vibrations against his body.   
He shook his head. No, that wasn't an option. Never.   
Heidi nodded expectantly.   
"Well, here's a suggestion."  
She twirled her finger as if casting an enchantment.   
"How's about some training? For the skills that you never knew you could have? You know, make things more... exciting. Plus, it'll be convenient! Betcha didn't expect that banging your girlfriend would give you superpowers, but that's just how things are. "  
She laughed, putting on an exaggerated voice.  
"The secret to penis enlargement revealed! Go from mild to mega in three easy steps!"  
The four of them tittered at the joke.   
Seizing the momentum, Heidi stood from her seat, placing step after step towards her canine companion, who had been floating closer by the second.   
Aaron shielded his eyes as a burst of white light erupted in the living-room, leaving behind Heidi, now fused with 09. Eyes burning with restrained lust, the predator in business attire was back.   
"So," she began, strutting up to Aaron. "How about we fuck? One last time, before I galavant off to another continent? After all, your girl had spent some fun times with me... why not make it even?"   
He caught a flicker of envy in MalO's eyes as Heidi leaned over. "She's cute like that," he noted before the fluffy woman placed her hands on their shoulders.   
Heidi nudged them together, squeezing like she was trying to crush a melon with her bare hands. It only managed to chafe Aaron's arm against MalO's fur for all the good it did.   
MalO flicked a blue-eyed glance at Aaron, who shrugged.  
"Maybe we should probably take our clothes off for this?"   
It was worth a try. Stripping in the living room was still an abnormal occurrence however, and Aaron couldn't meet Heidi's... pointed gaze as he dropped his pants. MalO cast her clothes aside easily, nudity being somewhat of a natural state to her at this point - she didn't even bother to put on bras half the time.   
It did make the 'loose t-shirt' aesthetic really stick with her, noted Aaron.   
Once again, Heidi pushed the two of them together, this time with little resistance.  
They *fell* into each other, their forms converging until - once again, it was the return of their dusky-furred fused counterpart.   
Then, they took a breath - together. It hadn't been long since they had last been together like this, but it felt special, to do it in front of Heidi. Someone who understands.   
Heidi clapped her hands together, elated.  
"So *that's* what you two look like fused! You're so cute together!"  
She paused, thinking.  
"You know, maybe I should give your fused selves a different name. After all, it's not like with me where 09 is a back-seat driver, you two are pretty well-balanced."  
A different name? It was a strange idea, but they never had to refer to themselves to other people.  
"How about... 1.1? You know, one plus one. Or Oneone, as a nickname. I'll call you that for now."  
Heidi gripped their hand, pulling them up. The duo turned the name around in their head, mulling it over. A name, for their combined selves?   
"Come, let's go somewhere more comfortable."

Being led by the hand into Heidi's old room, the first thing they noticed was that it was remarkably dust-free. It had been ages since they last set foot in here, yet with the return of its former occupant, it was as if the room had never been left alone.   
Aaron's personality spoke up, as Heidi shucked off her clothing into the corner, safely away from any potential bodily fluids.   
"You're so different when you're fused. And it's not like with us, you still feel like one person. "   
She sat down, springing up as the mattress caught her weight.   
"Oh, I'm still Heidi. But at the same time, I'm not *quite* her, am I?"  
In a sweeping motion, she trailed her clawed hands around her body, emphasising her dual-sexed nature. From the red shaft proudly standing out from between her legs, to the triangular pussy that trickled lubricant onto the bedsheets, she had it all.   
"I'm a fucking sex goddess, you hear? A semi-digital Aphrodite!"  
She cackled, her breasts bouncing as she rocked back and forth. With her bony face and her quadruple horns, she seemed more appropriately a modernized incarnation of Baphomet instead, her lust clearly on display.   
The merged duo stood there, looking like a background character of a porn comic, like the person beckoning them was talking to someone much more impressive offscreen. With a hesitant squeeze of the bosom, it was easy to tell that they simply weren't as *magnificent* as the person lying comfortably on the bed.   
"Don't worry about it - later, you'll be able to get yourself as big as you want! Too big, maybe."   
She gestured towards her ample chest. 

"So, you gonna join me, or what? Am I going to have to drag you two in by force?"  
She patted the bed next to her, a jagged smile across her skeletal face.   
"*Positive reinforcement* for your lessons later."   
Their first instinct was to grab onto Heidi's generous breasts with both hands.  
"You know, I don't think I get to play with these enough..." MalO murmured.  
Heidi grabbed one of their wrists, waggling a finger.   
"Ah, ah. Easy there, tiger. You gotta *loosen me up* before we get straight into things, hmm?"   
Her intoxicating scent lingered in the air, drawing them towards the scarlet, throbbing meat.   
Wrapping his furry hand across Heidi's shaft, the thought occurred to Aaron that this was the first time he had ever put his hands on a dick that wasn't his own.   
"It's not gay if it's with one of your friends, right MalO?" 

He could see the math laid out in front of them, symbols of venus and mars on display.  
Okay, so he was a dude, fused with a woman in a female body, jacking off a hermaphrodite that was also comprised of a similar duo.   
In between Heidi's huffing breaths of pleasure, MalO pondered the question alongside her head-mate.   
"I think I'm more lost than you are on this kind of thing, Aaron." 

In the end, it probably didn't matter. It wasn't like they were going to see anyone else any time soon, so it could be considered as a favour between good friends. Yes, he nodded. That felt like an appropriate justification, he rationalized to himself as another dollop of semi-opaque jism squirted from the tip of Heidi's cock.   
The white fluid squelched between their fingers as they stroked with a steady rhythm.   
"Come on, you two! Try changing things up," she huffed, her maleness throbbing as she pushed herself up off the bed. "Or are you just going to ride me instead?"  
Been there, done that. Aaron could practically feel the grooves of the dildo he had ridden before when they fused months ago etched into his vaginal cavity. But this was still meant to be a learning experience, not a rehash of something he'd already tried before.   
They closed their eyes, holding their breath for a moment. Aaron's heart was pulsing inside of their shared body, a metronome reminding the two of how *alive* they were.   
An image formed, of the crimson shaft that had been so brazenly on display in front of them - a model, a framework to be filled with information. It came naturally, like they had been born with the ability.  
A *pop* could be heard as mass redistributed itself, leaving behind a flat, furry chest.  
Ahh, the return of that comforting *heft* between his-their legs.  
And the first time MalO had experienced having a penis, from the way she poked at it, stifling a gasp as it twitched in response to her touch.   
Yet, having used the merged Heidi as a reference point, it was so very different. Crimson, bulbous and pointed, his shaft looked more like an exotic pepper than a breeding tool, yet the pre dripping from the tip communicated otherwise. A finger prodded at the angry bulge at the very bottom, causing a *drawling* moan to escape from their bony jaws.   
"Good, good!" the beast spread-eagled before them shouted. "You've already got the basics down! Now put it to use!"   
Together, they clambered onto the bed, kneeling awkwardly in front of Heidi's splayed legs. Underneath her weighty balls, her glistening pussy remained. It had been the first time Aaron had seen it - strange and triangular, hinting at its bestial origins. So different to MalO's human-like cavity, he almost wasn't sure how to approach.   
Heidi tapped the mattress impatiently, smirking.   
"Gee, I didn't take you two to be a couple of prudes when you're together."   
MalO's thoughts bubbled up to the surface.  
"Hey, it's our first time *together*. Go easy on us!"   
They loomed in closer, positioning themselves in front of the cleft and gently nudging their flesh together. With a jolt, they were pushed forwards, Heidi's nimble legs wrapped around their back.  
Now, seconds away from imminent, bestial sex, the room quietened as their focus narrowed down.   
Even though the act was routine to Aaron at that point, the raggedly, *horny* breaths MalO took in their shared headspace echoed around him.   
Her first time having a dick, barring her few failed attempts at pegging. Would she know what to do?  
It felt only like yesterday that MalO had taught Aaron what it was like to masturbate as a female.   
Something familiar, something different. Same old missionary position, yet in a body foreign to him. With MalO as a co-pilot, the sensation spread throughout their shared body - throughout the hybrid named 1.1.   
Together, they pushed in, Heidi's arms wrapping around their furry back.   
"Ah!"  
It was like the first note of a concerto, with Aaron guiding MalO for each of the notes. 

Yes, when he started, he was nothing more than a virgin programmer, untalented in sex. But with months upon months of experience, mutual learning - one can grow good at anything. There were the little tricks, the intimate understanding someone would have with one another. He had MalO to thank for that.   
1.1, guided by Aaron's core, shifted closer to the lover sprawled before them. Slight adjustments, one after another. A hand supporting her back, another shifting her legs. And at the centre of it all, their shared shaft, crafted only moments ago.   
Slick lubrication coating the tip, they pushed in.  
From that familiar-yet-unfamiliar sensation of having your most sensitive, erotic organ gripped by something that was just the right blend of loose, warm, wet flesh...  
Their jaws dropped, tongue lolling out - god, it felt like it was Aaron's first time all over again!  
The light in Heidi's eyes flared as 1.1 finally began to thrust in earnest, working both bed-mates into a pounding rhythm.   
She shouted encouragements to the pair in between her bliss-riddled moans, 1.1's thought patterns converging once more as they fucked each other into a heap of fur, sweat and bone.   
The bed creaked beneath them with each thrust, remembering all too well the strain that Heidi and MalO had inflicted on it in the past.   
Slam! Heidi's nether lips crashed against their own bulb, sending a tremble through their body.  
Splat! A stray dollop of Heidi's pre was sent flying by their bucking thrusts.   
Schlorp! And there they were, the knot finally pushed through the tight barrier and locking them in place. There were no words between either of them now, only unbridled animal passion as both of them mutually submitted to their lusts. There was no need for thinking, for processing anything other than the blissful pleasure of being moments before the searing, processor-melting bliss of orgasm that programs had never known before.   
Breeding, cumming, filling! Their human halves had their desires amplified beyond limit, their inhuman forms sustaining the precipice before pleasurable oblivion for as long as they could.   
Then finally, *finally, they tensed up, the world freezing for a moment as they reached their peak. And then, the two of them - the four of them, overflowed in unison. For a pair of programs interfacing with their human hosts, the timing was simple; a matter of good synchronisation.  
And overflow they did.  
Heidi roared out in bliss, her hips thrusting up into the air as she came on both fronts. Splatter after splatter, her shaft shook as it splattered herself, the other fused duo, the bedsheets and the floor, a reprise of the mess she had made with MalO all those months ago. Semen coating her chest, her own mixed virility was potently on display. Bearing the other half of the load, cum dribbled down 1.1's chest, trailing down towards their soaked crotch, until they arrived at the same conclusion and filled Heidi with their seed. Locked in place by the crimson bulb that kept them together even post-coitus, they bucked and swayed as flecks of drool splattered into the seed that coated them both, mixing and blending into the milky fluid.   
Finally, they rested, ragged inhuman breaths echoing in the bedchamber. They both knew that they could keep going, for hours perhaps. But this was a goodbye, not a continuation. Things needed to be done, lessons need to be taught.   
A tug and a push - Heidi still gripped them tightly, their engorged knot stuck at the end, with trickles of virility spilling out from the outer edges.   
There was a wet *slurp* as the fused couple detached themselves from Heidi, cum flowing freely from her well-bred hole and dripping onto the floor.   
They stumbled for a moment, head still light from the bliss of orgasm, grasping onto the bed for balance. Their crimson shaft trailed a thin, transparent strand onto the floor as they caught their breath, heart thrumming within their chest.   
Aaron groaned, as 1.1 stood back from the *containment zone* that they had just created.  
"Agh, I'm going to have to clean this up before it dries, don't I?"   
1.1 shook their head.  
"*We're* going to have to clean this up."  
Heidi, still fused as well, simply laughed it off.   
"You wouldn't believe how easy it is to get rid of fur-stains if you just defuse. Can't say the same for the floorboards or the bed though."  
She gently massaged her balls as she spoke.  
"Bloody productive, we both are, for beings who don't reproduce like that."   
Trailing a finger through her lush fur, she grinned.  
"Consider it a parting gift, maybe?"  
\----

Cleaning the room was easy, with four hands on board. Though, Aaron noticed 09 sulking as he dragged off the bedsheets towards the drying room, muttering something about "not being in the lead" and so forth. They took their showers separately, towelling off without erotic flair. It was past that time, and they shouldn't while away their last hours together like that.   
The rest of the evening progressed smoothly, with 1.1 learning about little tricks that Aaron had once thought he couldn't do.  
Phasing through walls was a particularly strange topic - something that led to them falling through the furniture several times on accident. Aaron had complained to MalO that she made it look so easy, going through walls whenever she wanted. It turned out that floating wasn't as easy for beings that were more than digital, however.   
Learning it was easier than the two of them had imagined - after all, they had been with each other longer than Heidi had. Perhaps they simply just didn't explore enough to figure out the tricks. Taller, shorter, longer, wider - they manipulated themselves as easily as changing a few values on an options menu. MalO noted that she could most likely apply this knowledge to herself even outside of their fused selves.   
Plenty of things were learnt as the hours went by.   
It was only today that the two of them had realised how taxing it was on one's spine to have breasts that were as large as one's head.  
"How do you manage this, Heidi?" they asked, ample breast-flesh spilling out from between their fingers.  
Heidi, having already defused by then, grinned her trademark grin.  
"Ample support."

Finally, as the sun set, Heidi had gathered up the remainder of her possessions, dragging it along to the door.  
They had tried to convince Heidi to stay, but she shook her head.  
"I like you guys, but I can't afford to get more attached. I want to go and see the world - I saw so many places in my investigations unlike the stuffy life I lived in the offices. I get to meet so many people, too!"  
MalO frowned, tears welling up in the corner of their shared eyes. Aaron found himself matching the emotion - his long time friend, going off to greener pastures. A difference in lifestyle, but one that made her happy. And for MalO, her first friend besides Aaron, going out of her life for who knows how long? At least before then, they always had the hope she would be back someday.   
"Promise you'll keep in touch with us? I'll give your our home's number."   
"No promises." She held out her phone, which was still significantly battered.  
"But we may see each other again. I'm always welcome back here, aren't I?"   
Aaron stabbed a thumb back towards the opened door of Heidi's cleaned room.  
"Sure. But maybe next time, bring some laundry powder. It's hard to get the stains out."

They all shared a laugh together - one with a distinct sense of finality to it.   
And so Heidi went, with her belongings in tow. There was the scent of wet dog and microprocessors in the air, one that the two of them shan't forget in a long time.  
They stood in the doorway, listening to the clatter of her luggage over the driveway until it faded away into the distance, along roads that'll take her somewhere far, far away from the cozy little home in the corner of the world.


	7. Chapter 7

One Plussed, Part 7A FINALE -   
By AlexanderOrmsby/Anonomou  
Disclaimer: This is a work of pornographic fiction (with a side of existentialism) that you shouldn't read in public, such as growing far too much hair and seizing control of your own future.   
Tags: Transformation, M/F, self-reflection, romance  
\----

It had started as a particularly irritating bout of itchiness.   
Thump! His controller fell onto the carpet as it slipped out of his sweaty fingers, disrupted by the sudden urge to *scratch*.   
MalO would laugh as she beat him at games, his prowess and experience disrupted by the sudden inconvenience.   
He cursed under his breath. trying not to meet MalO's smug gaze. Allergies were on his mind - had he suddenly gained a sensitivity to dog-hair, even if it was from a program? Or had Heidi brought some kind of weird disease with her as an irksome parting gift?  
A week so far, and he found that he already missed Heidi, that rascal. Spending too much time with others often gave him headaches, but she felt like one of the few people he could simply... relax around, along with MalO. But he put it behind; there was a life to live in his little home, and he was happy with it. He didn't seek adventure like her, and thus, their paths diverged.   
There wasn't much time to dwell on the topic. There were E-books to read, a nigh-endless catalogue of films available at his fingertips...   
The itchiness thankfully grew less annoying as the day went by and it was time to sleep. A silent thankful prayer was offered; at least he wouldn't be losing any sleep because of the sudden onset of itchy epidermis. 

The next morning, he yawned and scratched his chest. His fingers felt like they had run through velvet.  
A glance down. His chest was covered with a light layer of hair, dusky as a piece of slate.   
The first conclusion he drew was that this was simply a prank. MalO would come and laugh, asking if he thought they had still been merged together.  
But no - he scratched around the offending fur, finding no separation between skin and hair. To anyone else, it would have looked like he had grown it himself. 

MalO gawked when she first saw it, before rushing over in excitement.   
He had never been a particularly hirsute individual, especially during his teens. Oh, how his friends laughed at his pitiful facial hair back then - ever since he turned twenty, he decided that he would keep his face bare, simply for the convenience of not having to clean a beard.  
But a chest full of hair? Before, a couple of sprigs no longer than his pinky. Now? It felt awkward, having his scrawny chest covered under a patch of carpet.  
And yet, his girlfriend was more than happy with the change.   
MalO cooed as she ran her clawed fingertips through his chest hair, grinning at him.  
"I guess you're becoming quite the man, Aaron! Maybe you should get into weight-lifting next to really make yourself fit the look."  
She pressed her head against his chest, "to listen to your heartbeat", she said. It looked more like she was enjoying the sensation of rubbing her skull through a layer of fur that wasn't her own.   
"Isn't it strange for me to have grown this much, this quick?" he asked. "This kind of growth would take a week at least!"   
His lover wrapped a finger around a stray strand of his shaggy chest-hair, curling and uncurling it in contemplation. She paused, looking at him with deadly seriousness.   
"So it's true... if human men play too much with themselves, they'll end up growing hair."  
Aaron spluttered. "That's just a myth! And if it were real, it would be on my palms! And- and, besides, why would I play with myself when I have you?"  
He gently pushed MalO off him, sitting up. She acted like she hadn't heard, raising a bony finger like a student raising their hand.   
"At least we're matching now, right? Though, most men don't like their girls *hairy*, hee-hee~"  
Her other hand danced over his chest, each touch leaving a faint imprint.

He could always shave it off if he cared enough, he rationalized. But, he looked up into MalO's happy blue ring-eyes, he decided that he didn't want to. 

\------------

The strange dreams returned, even after their brief absence. Funny, he'd thought he was finally rid of them.   
They were not of the strange creatures he saw before, of things eldritch and unnatural. Instead, they were familiar - memories recollected in the dreamscape that he didn't know he had. The blurry outline of a girl he had dated in his youth. The sweet taste of cheesecake. Was that the scent of silicon? The image flickered, replaced by MalO's form, clear and defined. They smiled and laughed, dining at a cafe he long since forgot. Before he hid himself away from the world, before he realized how terrifying the outside was.   
Aaron blinked, and the dream was gone, replaced by the blaring of a digital alarm clock.   
He rubbed at his face, flakes of skin chafing off, snow-like flecks on his palms. Outside, the morning sun peeked through the edges of the curtains, casting   
Another scratch sent more flakes of skin sprinkling onto the bedsheets.  
Aaron could live with being a bit hairier, yes. But this was getting concerning!  
Holding his arm up in the light, he squinted his eyes.   
His skin was paler than it was before, leaving him looking like fresh printer paper. When MalO sat up, the concept of drowsiness practically foreign to her, she gasped at his change in skin tone.   
Had they just not noticed him getting paler as the days went by? 

His lover definitely noticed. She gasped, sitting him up in bed and placing her bony palm on his forehead. Her touch was softer than he had expected.   
Immediately after, MalO prodded at his sides, feigning medical experience, yet he didn't feel any different from usual. Her previous excitement seemed to vanish, leaving only a concerned skeleton-dog.   
"Maybe all of that staying indoors has caught up to you," MalO suggested, following his considerations about changing his exercise rituals.   
She frowned, trying to pinch his cheek. Instead, he winced as her claws gained no purchase on his tight cheeks.   
It was amusing, really. Did she just consider the spontaneous manifestation of chest hair to be normal on humans? It would explain why she was so concerned about the pale skin; a medical issue she could have read about.   
Aaron shuddered at the thought of MalO receiving all her medical knowledge from self-diagnosis websites.   
Wisps of hair would strike out on his skin sporadically each day, like saplings emerging in a budding forest. To MalO, that was not the object of concern. They both acknowledged it as the new default, not quite sure how to respond - both biding their time. But Aaron felt almost like a fresh canvas that someone else was painting over, such was his unnatural paleness.   
"Are you really sure you feel fine, Aaron?" she'd ask.   
"Your cheeks were so much more squeezable before... now you look like you're practically starving!"  
She tut-tutted, fussing over him like a mother. He patted his stomach, drifting off into nostalgic remembrance.   
"Hard to believe that when your cooking is so good."  
He had been eating perfectly well, he wasn't drowsy and he felt pretty good in general, despite his ghastly appearance.   
In fact, he felt more energetic than before.   
There was a certain manic energy to him he hadn't felt in years, a youthfulness. He tried to sit at his desk and get work done. Instead, he found his foot tapping, his eyes darting across the screen, an irresistible urge to leap out of his seat, run around, breathe in the air on the balcony. 

Making himself take a break, Aaron ran down the stairs, enjoying the rush of air around him as he navigated his surroundings like a master parkourist.   
His home suddenly felt like it was laid out like an obstacle course. Table here, counter there - his senses seemed to go into overdrive, begging him to leap forth from his seat, and *run*.   
And so he did, blitzing past his bewildered beloved who had come to check on him.   
Feeling his heart thrum in his chest, he whooped as he sailed over the furniture, down the stairs, past the couches!   
Finally, with only the front door in his way, he skidded to a half, stumbling as he took a few steps back.  
The rush of manic energy finally subsided, leaving him tired and panting. He flopped onto one of the couches, disturbing a thin layer of dust. 

Sitting; feeling the sweat run down his brow, Aaron bit his lip. What was going on?   
There was no reason to feel like this. He had been happy with staying indoors before, save for the rare excursions he had once made outside.   
Questions descended onto him from above. Why *had* he chosen to stay indoors for most of his adult life? Was it simply because the world was too scary for him? 

The thought of leaving his home made him shudder; though there was some small thought wriggling in the corners of his skull.  
What do you have to be afraid of? You went into town for Halloween fine. When has anything bad ever happened to someone you know outside?  
He knew the answer already.  
"My parents," he whispered to himself. They simply went *missing*, leaving him all alone in the world. No relatives to speak of, barely an adult - he had inherited it all.   
Would he disappear too if he ventured out further than the little haven he made for himself?   
The world as a whole was terrifying to him - at least, he could consider the town to be a sort of extension to the home he had.   
The longer he was out there; the more vulnerable he would be.   
Heidi, his friends... they were all out there, while he contented himself with his domain indoors.   
What was he doing? Was he going to spend the next twenty-plus years of his life, with only one other person - even if she was the love of his life?

"Are you okay, Aaron?"  
A simple question, from the person you loved. It snapped his attention out of his self-reflection, his head turning to meet his lover. When had she arrived? He didn't even hear her - must have floated downstairs. Despite all her supernatural attributes, she wasn't as fast of a runner as him. 

He nodded in affirmation. He still felt good, even if he was exhausted.   
When he pushed himself off the couch, he stood... taller, than before. Had his posture changed in such a short time? He held himself higher; proud for some inexplicable reason.   
"Just wanted to get some extra running in - I couldn't sit still."   
That much was true, though the twisty feelings inside of him felt like they were batting against his insides, trying to break free.   
MalO wrapped a bony arm around him, her humerus pressing reassuringly into his flesh.   
They walked upstairs together.

The day continued from where Aaron left off, his unnatural vigour fading with time. He tried to push aside the desperate thoughts of concern, convinced himself that everything was fine, and he would continue living life as he did. Just him and MalO, happy together.   
But the thought of running through open fields, just him and MalO both lingered with him, even into the dying light. 

\-----

Today, Aaron woke up feeling heavier than usual. He pushed himself out of bed, swaying a bit as he stumbled onto his feet.  
Yawning, he moved into the bathroom to examine himself in the mirror. Everything was normal today. Same hair, same teeth, same face...  
He adjusted his shirt, scratching at his hairy chest underneath. "Soft," he thought.   
Yawning, he trudged his way over to the breakfast table, his lover having set the table already. Even when it wasn't her turn for cooking, she always made sure to contribute.  
The thought as to what he would make for her today flitted through his mind. Perhaps an English breakfast? MalO was ever so fond of eggs.   
Not to mention the jugs of eggs she had tried to swallow when they fused for the first time.   
Explaining the concept of food to her had been fun, though a little strange in their first few days of meaningful interaction.  
"Ah yes, eggs!" she had said, examining one of the cartons. "According to the internet, it's one of the most popular forms of child to eat!"   
And yet, she became a competent chef in her own right. Give a plate to someone who didn't know MalO, tell them that a *phone app* made it; they wouldn't believe it! And for that, Aaron was proud of how far she'd come. 

He jabbed a fork into the bacon on his plate, watching the traces of oil flow into the divots of the plate. It smelled heavenly - how many mornings had he been roused from sleep by the pleasant aroma of breakfast? It was never like that when he was living alone.  
MalO simply stared at him, as if Aaron's head had been put on backwards. He admired the contours in her skull.   
Huh. Despite living with MalO for over a year now, he never really thought of her as his wife. Perhaps they should conduct a little marriage ceremony for themselves, just to ring it in. Not like they were gonna go anywhere else, were they?   
"Aaron?"   
He looked up, smiling. Ah, even when she was perturbed, she was just so *cute*! He wondered what his past self would think of the fact that his favourite person would end up being a skull-headed, furry woman.   
"What happened to your chest?" she asked.  
"It grew hair," he said, a touch of snark tinging his tone.   
"No, like..."   
She gesticulated towards him.  
"Why's it *bigger*?"   
What? What's bigger?  
MalO thrust her finger forward, pointing towards his chest.   
He looked down. His shirt was sticking outwards, elevated by the impression of two peaks of flesh.   
"Oh."  
His fork clattered onto the table.   
He stood up and dashed to the bathroom, skidding to a stop on the slippery tiles.   
Gripping onto the sink for support, he gazed at his reflection. It was undeniable - his chest stuck out a good inch further than it had been the day before. 

The T-shirt fell to the ground beside him, as he examined his chest in the reflection.  
His nipples were larger, rounder, paler.   
Breasts. They were undeniably, clearly, conspicuously, breasts. A-cup, small, rounded like a grassy knoll. Even under the layer of hair on his chest, it was obvious.   
He ran a finger across his face - chalk-like dust rubbing off onto his fingers. Was that his *skin*!? He swore he could see the outline of his skull underneath now, the forbidden kind of ivory that no individual should ever see.   
MalO, an expression of concern in her eyes, sidled up to Aaron, growing panic welling up in them both.   
"I'm... becoming more like you, MalO."

An echo. "I think us being together may have consequences."   
Like the train of thought had finally crashed at the end of the rails, each of his realizations, each of his changed seemed to catch up to Aaron.   
Before his eyes, another sprig of hair - no, fur, sprouted on his arms, gradually covering up the skin underneath.   
He turned around, trying to reconcile the image in the mirror with how he saw himself.  
The hair, the skin, and now the breasts...  
It was undeniable.   
Aaron was losing his humanity. 

\---

The existential terror of losing one's humanity was not lost on Aaron, even as he grew closer to his girlfriend in more ways than one normally should.   
He paced around his room, an increasingly skeletal, increasingly furry human(oid). The two of them had never taken pictures when they had been fused together, when they were 1.1. But the way his hair's colour faded into a darker, dusky black conjured memories of their shared body. 

Breakfast remained uneaten, the scents of the morning meal fading away as the air carried it off.   
What would most people do if they found out that they were gradually turning into a half-digital skeleton wolf?  
Naturally, Aaron panicked.  
"Whattodowhattodowhattodo..."  
He ran through the options in his head, yet they all felt like trying to sift through three different milk puzzles that had been mixed together.   
Rambled mutterings could be heard as he paced the living room, MalO sitting on the couch watching him with quiet intensity.   
"I'm growing breasts! My skin's falling off, and I'm covered in fur!"   
It was hard to look at his old photos, of his skin, his human features. What would he do now? What if someone came to inspect the house? Even MalO couldn't disguise herself as a human, despite her ability to change shape. Who would answer the doors? Would he just have to pretend to be a woman *and* a cosplayer?   
"I'm... sorry."  
Aaron paused, looking towards his lover.   
She didn't look up.  
"This was why I had asked you that day... something like this was going to happen all along, wasn't it?"  
That Halloween, he had pledged to stick with her no matter what.   
She knew - some part of her knew that things would eventually happen. But the idea that she would have to leave was far too agonizing, too painful to consider.   
He rubbed at his temples, grunting in frustration.  
Even Heidi predicted something happening. Then with all of the changes happening to him, they were actively deluding themselves.   
And the two of them saw it coming, from a mile away. They just didn't want to acknowledge it - too afraid, hoping that things would simply just *work out*.   
"Maybe... maybe you could still fix things? If I... left you alone? Went somewhere else?"  
Her voice cracked as she made the suggestion, a faint whimper catching in the back of her throat.   
Aaron stopped, a spike of pain jolting his back straight.   
What was he doing? Didn't he already have everything he always wanted?  
His thoughts shouted to him. Now look what you've done! You've hurt the greatest thing to happen to you!  
Like he had been knifed in the heart, he staggered over and slumped onto the seat.  
How could he be so selfish? After he promised already?  
Unsure of what to do, he sidled up to her on the sofa seat, tufts of fur drifting onto the furniture.   
Maybe... maybe it wasn't all bad, he rationalized. You were *happy*, regardless of what you are.   
But it still felt *wrong*, that a force that neither of them understood was warping him against his will.  
A few minutes passed, both of them staring quietly into the nearby window. Outside, clouds drifted by. The distant chirping of bird calls could be heard.   
Would things be normal again someday? When he was fully converted into a half-digital creature? Would he still be Aaron, or would he simply cease to exist?   
Feeling dizzy from the strain of his thoughts, Aaron placed a hand down, accidentally bumping against MalO's bony digits.   
Their eyes met, and MalO took his hands in hers. She looked away, a dour torment behind the blue ringlets that served as her eyes.   
"I promised. I promised you that I would stick with you no matter what. I'm just... overwhelmed by all of this. I don't know what's going to happen."   
MalO lifted her chin like she was watching the sunlight on her snout. Still, she looked out the window, towards the world that lies beyond their little home.   
"Neither do I. But I feel awful... if I'm... I'm the one making this happen, I should be able to help you *more*."   
Aaron sat closer, wrapping his arm around MalO's stomach, pressing their warm bodies together.   
"I'll make it work. Even if I'm scared, I'll be strong for the both of us."  
"I won't let you go through this alone," she responded. "It was my fault."  
Aaron shook his head, turning his attention towards the window as well.  
"Plenty of it isn't known to us. I shouldn't blame you for things that are out of your control."  
Leaning into the embrace, Aaron closed his eyes.   
The warm feeling he got, with MalO resting her head against his chest, made his heart flutter. His lover. His friend. *His* MalO.   
"Everything's going to be okay," he whispered to himself.   
And he believed it. 

\----

When he found a skull staring back at him in the mirror, he wasn't the least bit surprised.  
"I guess it's fitting on you, Aaron," MalO had commented. "After all, you're quite the bonehead."   
His visage had been changing constantly - drastically. From his ears reshaping into furry triangles that shifted to the back of his head, to the increasingly hollow feeling he had felt in his face - it finally culminated in the elimination of the last traces of his previous identity.   
Nobody would recognize Aaron in this current state - a skull-headed wolf creature whose only connection to humanity was its general shape. 

He was a hybrid, a being that assimilated both data and flesh, given physical form.   
The nubby tail extending forth from the base of his spine was a testament. Perhaps it would be the last thing to finish growing in.   
Little trace of the human remained, save for his mind.   
It had little movement - yet when he grasped at it, curious, it wriggled like it didn't quite belong to him.   
Aaron could never feel the changes - they would always emerge at night, as he slept. Whether in MalO's embrace or nestled in their respective halves of the bed, the changes would proceed all the same.   
But why was he being made to specifically be more like their fused form? Was he tainted by the eldritch mass of anomalies that were at MalO's core?  
The two of them didn't bother merging any more - perhaps, afraid that they might speed up the process. 

Regardless, he found examining himself in the mirror each morning to be a source of new insight each time.   
He rubbed at his back, scowling towards his enlarged chest. Geez, did Heidi *enjoy* having to lug these things around all the time? They were heavier than he would have thought. The curves *were* nice though, even if it was a bit disconcerting to be admiring himself in such a manner. 

Besides the breasts, the changes were growing more conspicuous by the day, as if his body understood that it was nearly done. There was no sense of discomfort even as he moved around in a form barely recognizable as his old self. Was that part of the anomaly's doing? Something that made him always feel at ease, despite the unnatural situation he found himself in? If it could change his libido, make him over-excited and randy, then the question was whether it was caused by his body or his mind.   
The mental implications of his changes were not unconsidered. He was changing physically, impossibly so. There wasn't anything stopping the forces inside him from altering his memories; his feelings, was there?  
Already, he could feel things that humans could not - a heightened sense of smell, strangely offered by his new cranial structure. He could smell the scent of laundry powder on the bedsheets drying outside, as well as the distinct musk that he and MalO shared. Even now, when he sniffed the air like a hunting hound, it was difficult to tell himself apart from MalO. What was separating them at this point?

"Well," he considered. "At least I've still got my dick."   
A sleazy grin spread across his skull. *Ah yes*, his shaft. Who wouldn't be concerned about losing their manhood? Sure, he had a brief stint as a woman months ago when he and MalO fused for the first time... but he was sharing his body with MalO at the time.   
Instead, his equipment *changed*, just as he did.  
Crimson, with a sheath ringing its base, it took on the appearance of a flared, bulbous pepper.   
It brought to mind the appearance of Heidi's shaft when she had been merged with 09. A small thought whispered to Aaron in the corner of his mind, that now he was *just* as nubile as her. 

He grunted, trying to stop himself from touching himself. There were other things to get done first.  
Like what? More so than breeding your favourite slut?  
Even still, the whispers of lust continued in his head. He gritted his teeth.   
But it felt so *good* to stroke his crimson, swollen shaft, watch it drip pre onto the floor like the horny monster he was... why stop yourself, when you and your girl can just forget about everything and *feel good*, together?  
Chuffing, his thoughts retreated into fantasy as he slid against the bedroom wall, stroking himself absent-mindedly. He drew in a shuddering breath. *God*, it felt so good! How he could run his finger across the insides of his sheath, feeling the tension in the zone between skin and shaft, how it would push against his fingers, his clothes as he grew erect...  
Even when he was working, it was like MalO could *feel* his desire. Teasing him, rubbing him with her tongue and breasts even as he coded... naughty girl.   
The soft, supple flesh and fur mingling between the two of them would often be matted by sweat and bolts of semen; though this time, it had been a clean endeavour. Soft, gentle and quietly gasping, the act reminded Aaron of his earliest days, of his first time with MalO - that sense of vulnerability present before the animal lusts that they surrendered themselves to. 

He tensed, a small *click* in his head as the threshold was crossed. It was so *easy* to come - like any touch was reaching the pleasure centre in his brain.  
Sighing, satisfied, his inky tongue drooped out of his mouth like a beast in a rut.   
If he was losing his humanity, he may as well enjoy it, right?   
MalO's senses were in overdrive too - she could smell his arousal; she'd come rushing, and once again the two of them would couple into a writhing ball of fur and fluids, leaving themselves moaning and growling at the end of it as their claws skittered across the floorboards. Even when they were taking breaks from each other, Aaron had once caught a peek of her through the bedroom keyhole. Legs splayed so far back that they were next to her ears, MalO was busy toying away at herself, crying out his name as she shuddered in ecstasy. How could they have ever considered the possibility that they should be apart from one another? It felt too damn good to stop!

It was a blur of bliss and base pleasures. Odd to have such lusts as a half-digital being, but it wasn't the only thing that had changed about him fundamentally - as he found out the weird way after he was overcome with the urge to stick a power cable somewhere... sensitive.   
It was hard to explain to your girlfriend why she found you moaning on the floor with a charger cable firmly in your ass.   
Like it had been connected straight to his prostate, he didn't even hear her come in as his cock twitched in time to the electrical flow,   
Only after MalO had crouched down next to his head, which was firmly buried into the nearby carpet that he came to realize what a compromising position he was in.  
"Having fun, sweetie?"  
If he could blush through his skull, Aaron's face would look like a Christmas ornament.   
But to MalO, she had other ideas.   
Like a lightbulb had manifested above her head, MalO took a nearby USB cable and expertly thrust it into Aaron's butt-cheek. He yelped, jolting upwards though the cable had phased smoothly into his fur. Scowling, he moved himself to the computer, sitting awkwardly as he parsed the data streaming across the data explorer. 

Gigabyte after gigabyte, terabyte after terabyte - the information came flowing forth onto the screen unnaturally quick, his computer interfacing with his body through the cable. 

There was no need to look at it for long; Aaron already knew.   
He was well and truly digital, even if he was more rigid than usual.   
What was important, however...  
Concentrating, he focused his attention on his chest - thinking back to the training he had with Heidi, ages ago.   
*Fwoosh!*   
Instantly, his back felt less strained. Looking down, running his fingers across his chest, he found well-defined musculature - and no breasts.   
He grinned, a devilish smile hinting at all of the mischief he imagined himself getting into.   
Doctors can sometimes operate on themselves in serious situations. But a programmer programming themselves? It almost felt unfair.   
Another perk to add to the growing list of inhumanity. *Shapeshifting*, gained after several weeks of becoming increasingly skeletal. That's a net gain, right?   
MalO lovingly stroked Aaron's altered body, prodding her fingers against his newly-made pecs.  
Perhaps it could be considered cheating to some - gaining a fit, well-trained body in an instant, simply by willing it.   
The USB cable bounced against the ground as he stood, proud. There was time to admire himself later. But now? His muscles ached for stimulation.

He bounced through the house, leaping through the rooms on stronger, leaner muscles. There was a visceral enjoyment in the thrill of *running*, of navigating his cluttered home without even a moment's hesitation. Like time itself slowed down for him when he neared an obstacle, he vaulted over counters, slid under the table and leapt down the staircase in one smooth motion.   
A somersault, and he landed at the base of the staircase, striking a cool pose. He chuckled to himself, even as MalO peeked out from the top.   
Below twenty seconds, that time. Even faster than before.   
"Augh, you're ridiculously fast! How am I supposed to admire you being all cool if I can't actually see you do half of it?"  
Oh, he simply wanted to *hug* MalO and never let go! She had blessed him with an energy he didn't know he could feel.   
And again, there was that voice whispering to him:  
"Wouldn't it be nice to do this in the forest? To run, like the wolf you are?"  
This time, he invited his lover downstairs, so they could sit - together.   
MalO's flesh felt cool compared to his - perfect for his sweat-less body.   
She was busy rubbing his body all over, continuing to revel in his physical fitness. But for Aaron, thoughts of his newfound ability drifted through his mind, subtle experimentations occurring under the hood. Already, there were caveats.   
When he attempted to shape his face, his legs - it was like there was an invisible block, preventing him from recovering some sense of humanity. No matter what he tried, whether it was his old face, an absence of fur, or the ability to wear footwear that wasn't a pair of sandals, something stopped him. 

Even though he could shape himself like a master artist could shape a sculpture, he could not remove the symbols of inhumanity that clung to him persistently. There was no disguising himself if he decided to go into public.   
But he had also realized that he wasn't alone in this situation, either.   
MalO, sweet MalO. Had he only realized just now?  
MalO's fur seemed to fade by the day, shifting away from the inky black. Instead, she started to take on the shade of dusky grey - the same as 1.1.   
Even her arms and legs - once bony, fleshless, seemed to be slowly filling in. The strips of bone jutting out were gradually being enveloped by flesh and fur from the bottom-up. Now, only her paws and hands remained skeletal, though it was only a matter of time before they were engulfed by the supple flesh that her body manifested.   
If she had the ability to do this before, why hadn't she done so earlier, when endearing the user to the program was of the utmost importance? Wouldn't soft flesh be more approachable than hard bone? Or was her skeleton representative of some absence of data?  
His questions fell on empty hands, vanishing into the ether of his subconscious.   
Now, if only anomalous phone apps would have customer support. 

The two of them sat together, and MalO slumped over his stomach, like a dog curling up to sleep.   
It felt like the perfect time to take a nap. With his chest rising up and down from his earlier exertion and MalO at his side, it seemed perfect.   
Open fields, lush grasses. The memory jolted him from his idyllic rest, prompting another question.  
Is it really happiness if there's that chance it's all fake? That he had simply been conditioned over time to see MalO as a perfect partner, regardless of his previous tastes, regardless of who he was?  
Perhaps it didn't matter in the end, as long as he was happy. That was something he had over others.   
But was being with MalO the only thing that made him happy, made him feel fulfilled?  
His thoughts were interrupted as MalO opened her eyes, with a cute grumble.   
Did MalO notice him furrowing his brow(bone)? She reached over to his altered face.   
Whenever MalO stroked his face in affection, he found himself reaching for the same spot. Despite no longer having skin on his face, it was like her touch penetrated through the stiff bone, straight to the tender flesh beneath.  
"I was just thinking..." she said, staring down at his muscles.   
"Wanna try things out in bed," she asked, trailing a finger down his abs. "...*big boy?*"   
Aaron smiled.  
"Of course."   
Aaron sat up, lifting MalO into his arms. A sense of deja vu settled on him - didn't he carry MalO in his arms like this, the first time they had sex together?  
From a lonesome programmer to a shapeshifting anomaly. How far had he come?  
As he walked up the steps, a different question settled in his mind, as MalO hummed happily.  
How far will he *go*?

\---

How many months had passed since they had realized that Aaron was no longer human?  
"Around two or three."   
Aaron woke up to the sound of MalO's voice, inside his own head.  
He had thought it to be tinnitus at first - a fuzzy ringing that seemed to follow him wherever he went. It was most conspicuous at night when he lay awake thinking about his changes.   
It was not just static, he realized. It was *code*. Millions of zeroes and ones, processes on-going that supercomputers could only hope to emulate. A mind is what it was, represented through digital information. 

And now they were connected, the data flowing free between them over the airwaves.   
Constant hedonism, sex day in, day out... he had thought he would never get bored of it. Perhaps that was true, but there was still monotony in going about it nearly every day. Was it because they shared so much 'data' with each other, that the changes moved to the next step?  
"Ah... I think we're gonna cool down on that anyway. It was fun while it lasted though, right?"   
Aaron looked at MalO with a queer expression on his skull. But he agreed - he felt it in his bones.   
It was surreal, like they had grown so close to one another that there was no longer any walls between them.  
But where was the privacy? Would he go crazy if he didn't have any time to himself at all?  
"I'm not sure. But I won't listen in if you don't want me to."  
They needn't have worried though - it was more like a radio than an intimate connection. The further they got apart, the more static seemed to cloud over their communications. When they didn't *tune in*, it was more like the other person was sitting in the corner of their head, muttering something you can't hear. Instead, it was more like there was a new-found empathy between the two - when they felt emotions, they *both* felt it together. 

When you and your partner could feel the same things, even the littlest of examinations felt like a new erotic discovery.   
One blissful motion would lead into another, a feedback loop of mind-melting pleasure that turned them into a pair of sexual marionettes - engaging in sex, over and over until they passed out from mandatory exhaustion, their minds unable to process anything more. 

Other times, a warm embrace would feel like everything would work out - like hope had imbued itself into a gesture. A hug would melt away his worries, as the two would sink to the ground, the warm feeling of being comforted enveloping them both.   
MalO's hands felt warm whenever they held hands - her bones filled in with flesh. Tipped with dainty claws that would dance over his palms, the two of them would simply enjoy the sensation of being *alive*.

And that was that. The new norm, of having their thoughts linked. 

Aaron found some kind of understanding, of *why* these changes happened to him through this connection. Was it because he was so much closer to her code, that he had an intuition of how it 'thought'? That was something terrifying, the idea that the anomalous code could make decisions entirely on its own, like the AI singularity that was predicted to someday destroy humanity. 

Humanity is imperfect. By its very definition, it's very nature, it was impossible to have a perfect partner, someone who could be absolutely understood, whose needs could always be addressed.  
So the program did the only logical thing to it and stripped him of his humanity itself.  
A twisted logic, driven by the cold calculations of a processor that didn't *understand*.   
What could be a more optimal form than the one that the fusion of flesh and data created?   
And so, both MalO and Aaron gravitated towards the appearance of 1.1, a subconscious ideal that they had both contributed to. And still, they were different. An Adam, an Eve of the digital world, in the form of skull-headed monsters. 

Aaron the human was gone. But *Aaron* was still here.   
He wasn't angry about the loss. Who could be? He had found his perfect lover, experienced things, seen things that no normal person ever could have known.   
Aaron was far from a normal person now. But what did that leave him in the greater scope of the world?  
Instead, there was a sort of disappointment. A restlessness that seemed to grow in his heart. 

They were synchronized now; more than any couple could realistically expect. Even when they got out of bed together, sometimes they walked step in step, their claws clicking on the tiles like faint rain on a summer's day.   
But, MalO could feel his anxieties far better than before. No longer had she needed to guess what he felt, what he wanted to communicate. She knew. Even if he didn't want her to.   
"Aaron, I want to talk to you about something."   
MalO dropped the request casually over dinner, talking as usual. Even though they didn't even have to open their mouths, without the sounds bouncing off of the walls, it didn't feel natural.   
"I mean, you could tell me just by thinking it."   
And yet, she didn't - she stayed mum, like she had dropped a convenient mental blinder over the window that he could hear her talking through.   
"I want to *talk* to you about this, Aaron. It wouldn't be right otherwise."

She stood from her seat, pushing the half-eaten meal away.   
Aaron stood, shaken. "MalO, did I do something to hurt you? Did I neglect you on something?"  
Her skull shook back and forth, as she provided a sad smile.

"No, it's nothing like that. But let's not talk about it here."  
With that, she *hopped*, floating up and through the ceiling with a crackle of static distortions. 

Aaron grimaced. Curse MalO and her years of proficiency with phasing through matter and controlling her own gravity!

And so, as the moon hung lazily in the sky, like a lit hole cut from a sheet of black cloth, Aaron climbed up the side of his house, to the roof where MalO sat. She was lying against the tiling, staring into the sky. The stars were out, dozens of nebulae unobscured by light pollution.   
Without turning to look at him, she spoke again - the curtain of silence still sitting between them.  
"Aaron, why did you choose to stay here?"  
He sucked in a breath. This was the question?  
"Because we look like monst-"   
"Why *did* you stay, Aaron? *Before* I existed?" 

"Be-because..."   
He stammered, trying to think of a reason. But when MalO turned to look at him, a dull, terrifying look that sent shivers down his back, he knew he couldn't lie. *They were connected*.   
"Because... I was scared. Scared for so long. That's why I hid myself away, right? No normal person would stay indoors all the time, only going out on very sparing occasions."

The worry had stuck with him so long - that he simply accepted it as a part of himself. He should have driven it out, banished it away. But he welcomed it into his heart, where it had stayed for the past few years. Over time, it simply became part of the background of his mental landscape - where everything was fine, just as it is. He contented himself with what he had, doing the same routine, over and over...   
"I'm... tired of all of this. I often have these dreams..."   
"...where you're running through fields, right?"   
She tilted her head.   
"I've been feeling them too, Aaron. Do you feel confined here?"   
He nodded, bitterly. Perhaps it was years of unfelt cabin fever, finally catching up to him. 

"I'm kind of envious, actually. All those people out there... all the normal folk. They're seeing the world. I think I finally get what Heidi was talking about when she said she wanted to go places. And well... it seems a waste, almost."

Even as anomalies, nothing lasted forever. That was simply a fact of life.  
There was a saying he remembered from a book.   
"The man who is content to live alone is either a god or an animal. And I'm neither. I only tricked myself into thinking that I was happy."  
MalO chuckled, her voice disappearing into the night sky.   
"Quoting Lightbringer at me? Well, maybe it's a bit appropriate. After all, we're not quite human ourselves any more."   
A breeze swept over the house, ruffling both of their fur coats. Aaron could smell the distant scent of woodchips.   
"I had always thought when I was still a human; that I was happy with the life I was living with you."  
"Were you happy?"  
He thought of the movies they watched, the games they played. The laughs, the smiles and the food.  
MalO had given him something to live for, a ladder over the dead-end his life was aimed towards.   
"In a part, yes. I was sequestered away from reality - so painfully lonely. But I was able to meet you, and eventually reconnect with Heidi because of you."

Him meeting up with Heidi once more was unlikely to be a coincidence. Another operator, another MalO. Anomalies in the world would attract each other, as long as they continued to exist. Still, it was bittersweet.   
"But was it going to last forever? Me and you, isolated from *everything* in the world, as I grow older? Was it going to last a decade, even? You would be pretty and young, as long as you will it. As long as *I* will it. Because that's what you're programmed to do. I would have only gotten older, uglier, more dissatisfied. If... all of this didn't happen to me, things would have been different."  
Like a thousand pent-up thoughts had finally been released, he rambled about the anxieties he couldn't acknowledge.   
"What if I had suddenly developed an illness, leaving me hospital-ridden? What if something happened that forced us out of our home? What about the rent, or if there was a fire? There were so many different factors that I would never have considered, because I was simply too happy to be with you, to have this eternal, idyllic life."

He was trembling now; he realized. But his lover grasped his shoulders, steadying him.   
MalO ran her fingers through the short, tan fur on the back of Aaron's head. Even though they had shared a blueprint; even though they could be the same as each other... they chose not to.  
"Aaron... even though this is what I've been programmed to do, I want the best for you. I want you to be happy. And so I'd be happy to do anything to help you."   
He squeezed her shoulder, more solid, alive than he had ever felt her.   
"I know. That's why I want to be with you, wherever I go."  
A short, bouncing laugh fell from his mouth. Look at him now! He was something special - something so, so many people dreamed of having. Specialness, something to make you feel better about yourself. And yet, he didn't feel that much different from before.   
"I had some friends over the internet, but they never knew what I looked like."  
Aaron raised a furry claw into the air. Flexing his fingers, it still felt like he was living in a dream - that he had simply borrowed something else's body.  
"Guess I won't be meeting them any time soon - not that I was going to abandon my hermitude before, especially not after I met you."  
"You can do that too, now. Meet up with them. Pop it as a surprise, perhaps?"  
MalO cleared her throat, putting on a *totally radical* accent.  
"Heyyy dudes! Turns out I got scrambled up with the GF, and now I'm part computer program! And I became a furry!"

He sighed, the exhalation making his body shake. It was too late for him to go and live a normal life now, wasn't it? He wouldn't ever be able to just hang out with friends, catch a movie at a theatre - eat food in a mall. Because his relationship with MalO had stripped that away from him.   
"Maybe we can't meet up with normal people. But there are many like us in this world. We could go find them."

"I wouldn't discount the possibility. Who knows? Maybe some people would be more intrigued than anything. I suppose..."   
He paused, running through the possibilities. Surely, there were people who thought this kind of thing was *cool*, right?  
What would they be like? Would there be others who had been turned into something not quite human, like him?   
"If we never go out though, we'll never find anyone." 

Aaron sidled closer to his lover, their shoulders bumping against each other. Compared to the chill of the night, they felt like a pair of hot water bottles, keeping each other warm.   
"Feeling better, Aaron?"   
The curtains had dropped, and he heard her clearly in his mind.  
"I'm still scared. But... MalO, I think I'm okay now."  
The two of them held hands, nuzzling each other. They laughed as their snouts bounced off of each other, their facial anatomy not quite appropriate for the gesture. 

"Anyway... that wasn't the only thing I had wanted to ask you about."   
Aaron blinked, staring down as MalO grabbed his left hand, kneeling.  
She looked up at him, lit by the moon. Her dusky fur would have blended into the backdrop of the night sky, had the light from their home not been illuminating her from behind.   
"Will you marry me, Aaron?"

They locked fingers - flesh data, combined.  
"Of course!"   
There was a static sting.   
He looked down at his furry hands, a faint smile crossing his ivory jaws. A small ring - a patch of differently coloured fur. Just like that - it was official.   
And now, he looked towards MalO - his wife.   
She had eyes now, he realized. No longer a piercing blue ring - white sclera, pupils, iris. She had eyes just like his, though tinged a murky blue to differentiate themselves. They caught the sparkling moonlight, wet with a faint film of happy tears.   
"I think, I feel satisfied with who I am. That I've fulfilled my purpose. That I was able to make someone *alive*, so much happier, much less lonely."  
Aaron wiped her skull, his fur wet by her tears.   
"Do you want to go see the world, Aaron? I never needed to, because all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I was happy with our home. But wherever you want to go, I'll follow. And I'll be happy as long as we can be together. I'll be happy, doing the things that make you happy!"   
He gripped her shoulders, beaming.   
"Yes! Yes, I do! I want to see the world! I want to *live!* For you, *and* for myself."   
With that, they embraced once more - letting their tactile sensations loop into themselves, amplifying, redoubling - like their warmth, and their resolve had enveloped the space around them entirely.  
And so, they held each other, his declaration echoing off into the ether.   
They still stood on the balcony for that moment, watching the stars above them even now. The field of stars wouldn't change, even if they did. Some lights may flicker and vanish, but there will always be dozens upon dozens, hundreds upon hundreds, infinitely more to come forth.   
At the young age of twenty-five, Aaron had forsaken his humanity, his old identity. But in the process, he was able to find a different kind of humanity. 

\----

Time passes quickly when you're no longer restrained by the physical needs of a flesh body.   
There was a distinct sense of finality as he sent off the files for the last contract he had been working on over the email. The amount of money he had earned over the years was more than enough to sustain him and MalO now, though he didn't even bother looking at his bank account.  
Better that he spent his time elsewhere, even though his daily routine had already been so free. Would they even need money, where they were going?   
Aaron took his time, to take in the sight of his home for what could be the last time in ages. How did he not get tired of the same environment, seeing it every day for the past few years?

The day passed quickly, so much so. Was it because now, he actually had a goal? Of expanding his horizons, of seeing the world?   
Preparations didn't take much - it was more about enjoying their last few hours spent in the home that he had been in for a good portion of his life. 

There was their bedroom, the dining table and kitchen where he had taught MalO how to cook... downstairs, there was the living room with the pictures of his family, the room that Heidi had stayed in.   
He committed his home's image to his memory, trusting that his new body would not forget.   
Aaron was still in the idealized form he crafted for himself, masculine, powerful. Even when you could be *anything*, there was a certain comfort in reminding himself of where he came from. His home wouldn't change, even if he could change himself at any moment. 

As the sun set and colours of passion took over the skies, Aaron climbed up the roof, his duties done for now. He reassured himself - that they could return if they both wanted to, that his home would still be waiting should they return.   
Before everything, Aaron never liked to spend time on the roof, worrying about slipping and falling. Now, it would linger in his memory - as the place he was married at.   
MalO soon joined him in cloud-watching, the two of them feeling the cool tiles through their fur. 

Compared to the night they had married each other on, it was dimmer, the moon obscured by cumbersome clouds that were scattered across the sky.   
They did not pack any bags, carry any possessions. Only one thing was with them on the roof - Aaron's phone, the very thing that started it all.   
Naked, save for their pelts of dusky fur - one caramel, one umber; they sat on the rooftop watching the stars go by. Why bother carrying clothes when you can just layer on data that *looks* like it over yourself?   
Despite everything, Aaron was still himself.  
The two of them still addressed each other by their original names, took the forms of their original sexes. Not that it mattered anymore - they could change it at a whim, so perfectly balanced between form and formlessness, data and flesh. But it was something that anchored them; something important on a personal level.  
An ounce of consistency in this strange, chaotic world that they found themselves in. 

As they sat on the balcony together, Aaron turned to MalO, rubbing their bony snouts together in blissful matrimony.   
"MalO?" he whispered, though there were no others to hear.  
"Yes, dear?"   
"I remembered your version number." 

It wasn't so much remembered - as retrieved.   
They closed their eyes, the thought communicated without a word.  
Version one point one. Downloaded off of a shady forum, from a thread long gone, the very thing that changed his life. 

Aaron opened his eyes.   
"Do you think your creator, whoever they are, anticipated this kind of thing happening?"  
Talking was a bit of a formality when an understanding could be reached within moments. But it grounded them, reminded them that they existed in reality, that they weren't simply just a mere pair of programs.  
"Yes. I don't know who they are, but surely, they knew. I wonder what kind of programmer they were... they must have wanted to help people like you. Maybe they felt that loneliness too. Version one point one... and Heidi's version zero point nine... does that mean the app was successful enough to warrant multiple iterations?"  
Just how many MalOs were out there? He'd find out, sooner than later.   
Heidi may have named the two of them; their fused selves - 1.1. But the name had first been MalO's version number. She hadn't been 1.0, the first official release. Hers was version 1.1 - one that went *beyond* the role of an ideal partner. No, she was something more, and something less at the same time. Intentionally left to be incomplete, to be filled in with data from the surroundings and their assigned partner, version 1.1 was more than 1.0 for a single reason:  
They could adapt. They could *change*. They could be anything they wanted to be, but they chose to be *themselves*. 

They were MalO. They were Aaron. Their data had combined together, become inseparable. There was happiness to that, as well as a touch of melancholy.   
One whole and a fraction.   
They were one point one.   
And they would be together, forever, for the rest of their time here on Earth. 

The two of them thought of Heidi together, their thoughts synchronized. Would she have become like them, too? Had she already become one with 09? His code was different, named after an older version, a beta test. Perhaps they simply became one being, rather than two separate ones becoming linked together.   
"We can make finding her one of our little stops on our excursion. There's only so many places she could have gone."  
MalO smiled, a know-it-all grin across her face. Even now, she held that sassiness as a part of herself. And Aaron loved her all the more for it. A platform for his ideas, his feelings to bounce off of. His unusual lover, made for an unusual host.   
Finally, Aaron pushed himself up, his claws skittering on the tiles as stood. He extended an arm to his wife, pulling her to his side. They locked eyes, holding each other's hands like they were in a church aisle.   
"You know, MalO... it's been awful selfish of me to keep you locked up. After all, you've spent your *whole* life here, too!"  
She nodded her head.  
"Well, I never knew anything real of the outside world. It must have been hard for you..."   
It was. She already knew his feelings. But she broke free of his grasp, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
"We don't have to go right now if you don't want to."   
He shook his head, cracked a cocky smile.  
"What, having second thoughts? Heh."   
Stepping on the phone with the tip of his toe, the screen before them flared to life. Aaron had come up with the idea - then MalO had refined it. To use the airwaves itself to travel, hitching a ride off of the towers positioned throughout the continent. Hopefully, it could hold their data long enough without spitting them out somewhere they didn't want to be.   
"I didn't have anyone to say goodbye to before. But now I do."  
He stared down at the roof beneath them, shouting towards it.  
"Goodbye, home! We're off to greener pastures, to see the world!"   
The house did not reply, for it was made out of bricks and mortar, a profoundly unintelligent material.   
MalO snickered, grabbing him by the arm again. She pointed to their ride, the small device, a gesture telling him to get on with it.   
The phone's glow intensified, a static radiation permeating their surroundings. Connected to data, they could go *anywhere*. Another perk of being half-digital.   
"Let's see the world, shall we?"   
They looked up, together. Two skull-faced programs - two people, staring up at the moon.   
Aaron was afraid. Of the world, of the future. But as he clutched MalO's hands in his own, he knew that he wasn't alone.   
The two of them stepped forward, into the blinding light and vanished. 

The cosy little home stood silent atop its lonesome hill, the lights in the building going dark.  
On the screen of the dingy smartphone, a pop up appeared on its cracked screen.

[Thank you for using MalO version 1.1! Would you like to rate our app?]  
There was a brief jolt of electricity, as a finger extended out of the void to tap the screen.  
Five stars.   
[Your review has been submitted!], the screen read before it faded, the battery drained.   
In the black, cracked mirror of the phone, there was the faintest glimpse of two skull-headed creatures. They lingered for a moment, before disappearing.   
All was still on the hill, leaving behind two empty cages - the home, and the phone. 

Ending: [A]ssimilation 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Note from the Author - 
> 
> Thank you for reading all of the way to the end of this series. The very first chapter of One Plussed was posted on June 4th of 2019. It's been quite the roundabout journey for me, personally, as it was the first time I have ever written fanfic, and the first time I've written for a general thread on 4chan. Shoutouts to Keadonger, for being such a cornerstone of the general and providing the art I used as the seed of inspiration for the scenes in the story, and to the Anon who unknowingly, sent me off on this journey with a greentext that served as the catalyst for this entire series. 
> 
> The reason I had included the [A] in the title was because originally when I was writing the story, somewhere around chapter three I ended up getting *far* too deep of a scope. But ultimately, I realized the thing I wanted to do was to get this original story done, as that was the thing I had been inspired to do in the first place by the thread. And so, Ending A was the original planned story idea, the core that made this story exist in the first place. The B-route was going to be a story where Aaron instead, chose to pursue his humanity - and ended up involved with this setting's SCP Foundation. But that wasn't what the story was about, in the end, so I cut the idea. The lettering serves as a reminder for what could have been. 
> 
> If you wish to contact me directly, you could probably find my profile through the SCP Trash Discord's search function. I'm the guy posting these links, after all. Though, this is a repost, since around December of 2020, Pastebin started blocking NSFW pastes, which prompted me to reupload these onto AO3.


End file.
